Vacation At The Beach
by Blue-Flame-Snake
Summary: Come along a heart-warming, emotional, amazing adventure as Twilight and the mane 6 head for the beach down in Kiawah Island. Also The Princesses accompany them as well making the journey and the experience even more greater. Come along and see what's in store for this adventurous tale as they stay a week at the beach. -Cover page created by me- STORY IS IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on the MLP friendship is magic mane six characters all going to the beach. Please enjoy, for I took a lot of effort into this book. And I'd really like if you could fav, follow or review whenever you get the chance. It would be very appreciated. Anyhow, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Large moss covered trees and willows arched from just outside the carriage that the ponies all rode in. They were just beginning to pull into the long neighborhood of the famous beach, Kiawah Island. Bugs and other insects flew by as the royal guards, who were pulling the carriage, galloped by mountains upon mountains of huge beach houses.

"This is going to be awesome!" RainbowDash suddenly exploded from her seat within the large roomy carriage. The carriage was open, and had no top to it like all normal carriages of Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle was itching from within her own seat as well, just to get a glimpse at every passing house. She then turned her attention though onto her friends. They were all here of course. Applejack was simply chatting with Rarity and Fluttershy, while RainbowDash commented on almost every single passing house along the roadside. PinkiePie was just bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face as everything from her dreamworld became reality.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! We're actually here! After all that long passing, ups and downsies hills and traffic, WE'RE HERE!" Pinkie exploded with an exploit of details from their past adventure trying to get here.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Dash suddenly smirked at Pinkie, which caused the two of them to both give a small laugh at each other.

"I can't believe we ran out of apples along the way. I had packed a whole bushel, enough to possibly feed a timberwolf.." Applejack spoke next, with her thick country accent as usual. A piece of straw was clamped stylishly between her jaws and her hat was tipped forwards, more onto her face than usual, seeming it would help block out the blazing sun above head. But now the willows and palms all blocked the shimmering sun, seeming Kiawah island was known for alot of it's dense forestry and undergrowth.

"I cannot wait! Right when I get there, I'm going to jump into the pool, like there's no tomorrow!" Pinkie screeched, causing a slender white alicorn head to turn around from within the front of the carriage.

"Whoa, alright. Settle down now. We're almost there" The beautiful voice came from non other than Princess Celestia. She, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and another familiar guest had all offered to take them on a lovely vacation to non other than Kiawah Island.

Twilight of course, was really well pleased at this, seeming she would get to spend more time with her beloved Princess!

"I cannot wait for us all to get there, so we can grow deeply into friendship bonding, is that what you call it?" That last familiar guest was of course, Discord. He had also decided to accompany the Princesses and the ponies on their vacation. His voice was crackly and chaotic like always.

"That's right" Fluttershy agreed kindly, seeming Discord was more attached to Fluttershy here than any other pony...

Next Princess Luna turned her deep midnight colored head around, her voice lower than Celestia's was as usual. "We're getting close. Now, when we get there, I want every pony to help me and Celestia with the unpacking, got it?" Luna advised, causing everypony to stop the chatting and turn to face her with approving eyes.

"Don't worry Princess Luna, We will" Twilight answered for everypony as they then pulled down their lane now.

"I bet I can unload all of the luggage before any other pony has a chance to get out of the carriage!" RainbowDash boasted suddenly, causing Applejack to flip her hat up with a dull, unamused expression on her face.

"Well that would only happen if you dreampt of it, cause there ain't no way that your gonna be doin' that all by yourself! And we're not that slow!" Applejack defended her friends dignity with a swift nod, causing Rainbow to just shrug.

"Well, I mean, I am the best flyer here!" Dash remarked, quieting her voice though so that none of the alicorn Princesses could hear and object.

"Uh huh" Applejack shot back.

Next Rarity gave a small whine though suddenly, fluffing out her midnight purple curls as usual. "AUUUGH! This heat is getting intense! When are we going to be there! My mane can't take this elusive wildlife air! It's getting all frizzy!" Rarity whined, taking a comb out from one of her many bags to start brushing the tangles out lightly.

"I think you mane looks fine Rarity. Besides, we're getting really close now" Princess Cadance suddenly pointed out, making Rarity just give a pouty face.

More and more excitement began filling the ponies as they all approached the house now. More passing carriages galloped by as they went, but none of the other carriages were as royal as theirs. They had taken the Princesses carriage, seeming Princess Celestia had offered to take her own anyways, seeming it was bigger and roomier.

"Whoa, slow down a bit. I think we're coming up on it" Luna suddenly warned the royal guards who were the ones pulling the carriage.

This made sudden happiness spike up from RainbowDash, causing her to begin hovering slightly from off of the carriage floor. "Aww yeah! I bet ya the house will be on the left!" Rainbow challenged suddenly, remembering precisely from within the pictures that Celestia had shown them, what the house looked like and where it was.

Suddenly though Applejack disagreed with this. "No you cowheaded loon, the house is gonna be on the right" Applejack retorted, causing Dash to just cross her hooves in sudden annoyance. "I say Left"

"RIGHT!" Applejack flashed back.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT AND THAT'S FINAL!" Rainbow flared, ending the quarrel with a nod.

"Whatever. Let's see who's really right" Applejack dared, knowing that she was the right one after all.

A hint of doubt suddenly stabbed Rainbow though at this. Applejack seemed completely set with her answer. Not a bit of worry ever wobbled her tone.

Rainbow began losing slight confidence as the carriage rounded a small curving corner and then down another long lane.

It was then, and only then, when RainbowDash instantly caught sight of the lovely luxurious looking house of theirs, that was planted neatly to the right side of the lane.

Rainbow's wings drooped and her jaw fell open.

Applejack just chuckled. "See? what did I ya? But then again, I always tell ya things that are right" Applejack boasted slightly as the carriage began pulling into the massive widened driveway.

"YAY! We're here! Oh my gosh! I think I'm gonna faint! It's so big! I love the way the grass looks! Look at the pretty windows! OH! we have our own view to the alligator lakes and marshes! I cannot wait!" PinkiePie began running her happy little mouth, as she eyed out all the details.

"Yes, yes, we're here" Celestia confirmed, getting a "AWWW YEAH!" From Rainbow and a "Yeehaw!" from AJ.

Discord suddenly snapped his fingers and appeared on the top roofing of the house. He stretched. "Now this is a view!"

Princess Celestia, and Twilight both just stared at him from on the ground.

"What?" Discord called from above. "I like it this way... It seems a bit more chaotic" Discord chuckled, getting a roll from the eyes from Twilight.

"Ok everypony please gather your things and maybe you can all go in and take a look around, but we then need you to all come back down here and help us unpack. Got it?" Princess Cadance ordered as everypony began climbing out of the carriage.

"Thanks for the ride" Celestia was busy thanking the royal guards, seeming they had pulled the heavy carriage a long way now.

Twilight on the other hoof was poking her baby dragon friend, Spike, awake. "Spike, wake up! We're here!" She jostled the dragon awake, his eyes dreary as he attempted to open them.

"W-Wha? Already?... O-Oh boy!" Spike instantly came to his senses as the green canopy above came into his weary eye sight.

"We're here! We're here!" Spike chanted, kicking his small blue blanket off to gather his own things.

Twilight just laughed as she then watched her other friends begin to gather their things.

Rarity suddenly gave a horrified gasp. "Oh! Where's my Pink jewelry box!? I can't find it!" Rarity whined, throwing random luggage bags here and there.

RainbowDash quickly acted and zipped into the air, catching the falling bags as Rarity threw them clean off of the carriage.

"Whoa Chill! Maybe you could try and find it, in a less dramatic manner?" Rainbow snapped as she set the thrown bags down.

Rarity sat back on her haunches now, tears filling her eyes. "B-But I cannot find it! If I cannot simply find it, My life will be ruined!" She wailed, throwing a hoof up to her head, dramatically.

"Uh... Is this it?" The country accent of Applejack suddenly asked, causing Rarity to zip over to the earth pony.

"WHY YES IT IS! How ever did you find it Applejack!?" Rarity squealed happily, as she began hugging her pink box.

"Uh... It was under your seat actually" Applejack noted with a raised eyebrow.

This made Rarity give a small embarrassed chuckle. "O-Oh silly me..."

"C-Could somepony h-help me with t-the bigger bags?... I-I-If it's alright to ask" Fluttershy's shy voice then squeaked, causing Discord to quickly act from atop of his birds-eye view.

"I will help thee, Fluttershy!" Discord snapped his fingers and instantly teleported back down to the carriage.

"O-Oh... thanks" Fluttershy beamed.

Next Cadance's voice spoke up again though, her usual leadership instincts taking over. "Ok everypony, let's go check out the house first, and then we'll get situated" Cadance advised, causing Luna and Celestia to both a nod from beside her.

"AWW YEAH!" Rainbow bursted with glee, throwing her own belongings and bags down at the call of this. She then zipped ahead of everypony and into the garage, that led to a door that trailed into the house.

Everypony else followed happily...

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

RainbowDash kicked her way up the shabby stairs. The stairs then led into a small passage way, leading into the kitchen.

Rainbow bursted through the doors and flew widely around in the house, her smile stretching with every glance at every little detail and object within the house.

There was a HUGE widescreen TV in the middle of a walk-in living room. Surrounding the TV were three couches that looked as soft as ever! Centered in the middle of the room though was a large coffee table where streaks from the setting sun shone through from some windows. The living room had dor that led out onto the pool deck. This excited Rainbow though the most!

The pool looked huge! It even came with a hot tub from on the sidelines of the deck.

Furniture and more details were placed around the large house as well. The kitchen had a bar, and a normal table that had many chairs facing around the sides. Glass windows lurked everywhere from on the house, peering out into the marshes of the island and out onto the pool deck.

Next Discord and Fluttershy finally pushed their way into the kitchen, where Rainbow was just staring in awe at the view to the lakes and marshes.

"Oh Hello there RainbowDash, looks like somepony's impressed with the scenery" Discord mocked slightly at the multicolored pegasus.

Dash turned to face the strange mixed creature, her wings flapping wildly. "Well duh! Just go look around! This place is awesome!" Rainbow beamed, causing Fluttershy to raise her own eyebrows. "A-Awesome?... W-Well s-s-so far it does look quite regal" Fluttershy admitted, trotting around to take a look at the walk in living room.

"Ya think?" Rainbow flew alongside Fluttershy and Discord. She then suddenly spotted a beautiful wooden staircase that spiraled up the walls to an second floor.

"WHOA! This house has everything!" Rainbow admired, glancing up above her head to get a glimpse of a ginormous chandelier that loomed in the air from on a shiny chain.

"My, My, this place does look quite astounding" Discord finally admitted as he kicked back on one of the sofas. His face held a grin at the moment as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Fluttershy gave a small startled gasp. "Discord... w-w-where's your manners?" Fluttershy, not very harshly put out.

Discord didn't even bother to open his relaxing eyes and look at the cream colored pegasus. "What? We're on vacation now, aren't we?" Discord challenged, causing Fluttershy to ponder on the spot before nodding. "O-Oh ok then..."

Dash then nudged Fluttershy in the flank. "Come on Flutter! Let's go see what's upstairs!" Rainbow yipped, heading for the stairs from within her hovering status.

"W-Wait. How about we slow down and let the others catch up?" Fluttershy advised as some more voices sounded from within the fabulous kitchen.

This made Rainbow sulk slightly. "Oh fine!... But they're so slow!" Dash complained.

"PSSSH! Slow doesn't even begin to describe those ponies!" Discord's exotic tone suddenly came from his sofa again. He was still taking the time to relax while he had the chance, seeming they were about ready to go back down and help unpack.

Suddenly Princess Cadance and Twilight appeared around the corner of the kitchen and the trailing hall to the right.

"Oh hey RainbowDash, I was wondering where you and Fluttershy had gone" Twilight greeted happily, as Spike trailed behind her with huge round eyes.

"WHOA! T-This place has everything!" Spike breathed.

"That's what I said!" Rainbow agreed happily.

Cadance though suddenly paused and took a look around. "Uh... where's Discord? I thought he had came with Fluttershy" Cadance remarked, making Fluttershy blink with noticement.

"O-Oh he's just relaxing... I-I think that's w-what he called it" Fluttershy replied shyly, causing Cadance to strut casually into the living room.

Discord this time looked up as Cadance's shadow blocked his afternoon sun.

"...Hello Cadance! Glad you could make it! How was the ride here? Slow? How was the Traffic? Bad?" Discord, being his usual self started acting stupid with questions that even he knew.

"Ahem, no. You rode with us. Don't play that game with me" Cadance teased slightly as she then made her way back to where Twilight stood.

At this Discord sat up straighter from his position on the couch. "Oh phoey! I thought you wouldn't catch on" Discord crossed his arms jokingly.

"Yeah huh... So... anyways, have you two checked on what's upstairs yet?" Twilight then turned back to ask her Pegasi friends.

Rainbow snorted at this. "No! Cause Fluttershy thought we had to wait on everypony!" Dash casted the buttered colored pegasus a look, which made Fluttershy just hide herself within her long pink mane.

"Oh no worries! That was a great idea Fluttershy, thank you" Cadance then tried to brighten the shy mare's feelings.

"Y-You think so?" Fluttershy mumbled back in reply, but before Cadance could even open her mouth to reply, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna next came trailing around the corner.

"Oh, have you all seen upstairs yet? It's amazing" Princess Celestia beamed as she gazed out into the living room.

Rainbow just gaped. "But how did you get upstairs without-... w-well... taking the stairs!?" Dash pointed to where the shiny wooden steps loomed, bewilderment clouding her gaze.

"Didn't you know?" Celestia pressed, tipping her head to one side.

"There's a large bedroom to the left of where the back kitchen entrance is. That's where another small door leads to the second floor is" Luna explained, causing Twilight and Cadance to both crack a laugh.

"OH It's fabulous!" Rarity's voice chimmed as she and Applejack came trailing behind Celestia and Luna now suddenly.

"Darn right... S-So are we going to unpack now?" Applejack then advised, once she had seen every other pony in the walk in living room's entrance.

Cadance nodded. "We sure are"

Twilight though halted, and turned to gaze around at her friends.

_Where's PinkiePie?_

Confusion jabbed at Twilight as she continued to look around. Princess Celestia caught sight of Twilight's bewilderment and pressed the matter.

"What's wrong?" Celestia questioned.

Twilight hesitated a moment before replying. "W-where's PinkiePie?" But just as if to answer her question, there came a loud splashing sound from out on the deck.

Everypony turned their heads in the direction of the outside deck window, to instantly spot PinkiePie, sloshing around in the pool.

Everyone laughed and chuckled.

"Right there" Celestia answered before she then turned to head back to the kitchen, every other pony following her, leaving Discord alone in the living room.

There was a long pause...

Discord then sighed. "Fine, I'm coming too" He muttered as he then snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light he was gone...

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I've got this one" Applejack noted as Rarity passed another bag to her, using her unicorn magic. The blue hue remained around the floating luggage only until Rarity handed it to Applejack.

Applejack then turned to head back up the stairs that led into the house from within the garage. Nopony bothered to take the real, normal, steps in at the front. The steps were HUGE as can be as they mounted up to the front base door.

The bag felt lighter than the last one Applejack had recently hauled of the stairs, and for that, she was greatful.

As she started on the first few steps, a dripping PinkiePie suddenly passed her, only to pause and begin talking like normal though as she did so. "Oh hey Applejack! Isn't this just the best place EVER! I mean, the pool was great seeming it's kind hot out at the moment, but who cares!... As you've noticed, I had to get out, seeming Cadance told everypony that they should help with the luggage, but I preferred not to dry off yet, seeming I'm just going to get back in! Are you going to get in Applejack? Because-" PinkiePie just kept going and going, until Applejack's ears began hurting... literally.

"UH...L-L-Look P-Pinnnkie.. T-Thaaats great annnnd all but..." Applejack was trying to speak around the bag she had clamped in her mouth at the moment.

"Yeah huh?" Pinkie urged, beginning to bounce up and down now.

Applejack only struggled to hold her position from on the stairs. She didn't want to fall backwards or anything.

"I thinnnk I nnneed to get goinnng. Thiiis luggae sure iiis heavy..." Applejack mumbled from around the bag in her jaws.

"What was that Applejack? Oh well! I better get going! These bags sure are heavy!" Pinkie stupidly stated next as she then leaped down the rest of the stairs.

Twilight wasn't doing any better much though, seeming her frame was a lot less tougher than Applejack's.

At the moment she was trying to left three bags, all at once onto the kitchen counter. One bag with her unicorn aura and two more bags within her clamped jaws.

"Wow Twilight, your really making some progress there, aren't you?" Spike taunted slightly suddenly, from where he sat at from the bar.

Twilight rolled her eyes before finally lifting the bags all at once ontop of the counter.

"UGH!... There! Finally! Ha! See? Nothing to it Spike, just a bit of magic and strength and then-" Twilight began boasting but was suddenly cut off by Luna as she came trotting into the kitchen.

"Oh Twilight, those go in the pantry, not on the counter" Princess Luna stated simply, causing Spike to crack a laugh, while Twilight just gave a frustrated grunt. "AUGH! Couldn't somepony have told me that before he hauled them onto this here counter?" Twilight mumbled agitatedly.

Luna just stared at her for a moment before setting her own aurafied bags down onto another counter that led onto the stove with her own alicorn magic as well.

Spike just continued laughing. "W-Wow Twilight! Yeah, some guts" Spike giggled happily as he then reached into one of Twilight's bags to pull out a delicious Ruby.

"Hey! Spike! Put that back! We have to save them for the whole week!" Twilight remarked as Spike simply ignored her and bit into the crispy gemstone.

"W-what was that?" Spike asked next, causing Twilight to just give another "AUGH!"

Meanwhile back outside, and downstairs, Discord watched on in boredom from his usual spot on the roof again. He watched as the slow moving ponies came back down and then back up into the house, all for more luggage, food, and other things like... Fashion Clothing...

Rarity had the most bags as anypony could tell. It even looked as if, she had brought her whole fashion boutique supplies with her.

The royal guards who had pulled the carriage all the way down to the island, were now resting in the shade beneath some withered palms, that had obviously had too much heat.

They then would be directed to head back to Canterlot and get back to their royal duties as soon as they finished resting and recovering... Of course though, after the week's vacation, they'd have to drag themselves all the way back out here, just to pull the carriage back to Canterlot again... quite pitiful if you asked Discord, who was thinking about all of these thoughts just at the moment.

_Hmm... I wonder if I could have some fun with the ponies?... J-Just for now of course. Princess Celestia isn't going to get mad at me for having a bit of fun at the beach is she?... NOOO? So... Why not?_

Discord gave a small evil chuckle before snapping his fingers and appearing beside Rarity at the moment.

Rarity had the job of handing everypony a new bag each time they came back around to retrieve something else. Rarity was sitting back at the moment though, seeming she was getting tired, so to speak.

"H-Hello!" Discord couldn't help but slip a laugh as he began speaking.

Rarity flinched slightly at his sudden appearance before nodding. "Hello darling. Do you need another bag to take upstairs? I've got just the thing" Rarity used her unicorn magical aura to lift a large suitcase out from the mound of luggage that still piled the back of the carriage.

Discord frowned before the aura vanished from on the suitcase, which made it instantly collapse into his hands.

Discord hesitated a moment at the heavyness before snapping his eagle clawed fingers, making it disappear.

Rarity's eyes quickly rounded at this. "My my! What ever did you do with my bag!?" Rarity yelled, causing Discord to just give a sorrowful look.

"Oh, that was your bag? Silly me!"

"Bring it back right now!" Rarity huffed, turning away, not wanting to look at the multi-animaled creature any longer.

Discord then sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the bag to reappear above Rarity's head and then simply collapse ontop of her.

"AUGGH!" Rarity yelped at the sudden force of the bag. "Hey!"

"Oops." Discord lamely apologized before he then began making his way into the house, not caring any more whether he helped out on the packing or not...

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

RainbowDash was beat now, as were all of the ponies. The sun had finally set, signaling that Dusk was over. The moon was now ever so slowly creeping into the darkening sky.

Everypony now sat in the living room, panting slightly from the recently finished task. The Princesses though were in the kitchen, chatting quietly. "What should we do now?" You could just hear what Princess Luna was asking from her seat at the bar, facing the other three princesses... Yes, Twilight had officially joined the Princess chat.

"I personally think we should start deciding on bedrooms for the night" Came Twilight's answer.

"Thoughtful" Cadance remarked before she then continued. "Princess Celestia should take the large master bedroom seeming she-" Cadance began thoughtfully but Princess Celestia just cut her off. "No need to take such a room for me. I suggest that two of Twilight's friends should sleep in there together. Two taking up a large bedroom is better than just one taking it" Celestia kindly and ever so simply pointed out.

"That's very generous of you to say that sister, but we really insist that you-" Luna began protesting lightly, causing Celestia to just cut her off again.

"Luna... I'm glad you all care. How about me and you take the large twin beds up on the second floor though? We could share the same room and we'd be together right?" Celestia offered, instantly silencing Luna next.

RainbowDash and the others just continued sitting quietly out on the couches, when suddenly Discord pipped up. "S-So! Who's up for another round of carrying bags up some stairs!?" Discord comically asked, snapping his fingers, creating mounds of bags.

"No thanks" Rainbow snapped dully.

"I think we already did our share, thanks" Applejack added.

Rarity just had to go and disagree with her long usual dramatic explanations. "Well I for one think it would be a waste to carry more bags up more stairs, seeming we wouldn't even know what would be in the bags darling! Now fashion and clothing would be a different story... You tell me where they're meant to be and I'll get them there" Rarity explained roughly, causing Rainbow to sit up from her position on the sofa.

"No Rarity, he just wants to mess with us, like always" Dash snorted, eyeing Discord seriously.

Discord took no offense to this comment though. It was rather true. He liked messing with Twilight Sparkle's friends, knowingly he know how to get to them too.

"What's Twilight doing anyways? I wanna go get in the pool again!" Pinkie suddenly whined, glancing out of the glassed doors that led to the pool deck.

The lights in the pool were on, creating a hueish glow to the pool's chlorine water. The water also reflected the rising moon and stars, causing it to look as beautiful as ever. This made Rarity give a small admiring sigh. "Oh it does look rather ravishing out there... Just look at the fine colors of the pool" Rarity commented, causing Applejack and RainbowDash to also turn their heads to take a look. Spike, who had also been listening and sitting on one of the sofa's for the time being was also quickly entranced by the lovely waters. "Whoa.." he breathed. RainbowDash and Applejack both had to admit the same...

Instant excitement over came Rainbow at the sight of the glistening water. "W-Well what's stopping us then? We don't need permission from Twilight or the Princesses now do we?" Dash encouraged, getting a few brightening faces from her friends.

"Your so right" Pinkie nodded.

"True" AJ agreed, her gaze still locked onto the pool water.

"But what if it's cold?" Rarity then objected, making Rainbow just stare at her. "T-That's your problem"

Next though Fluttershy began speaking finally, her small frame hardly noticeable, due to the fact that she hardly ever said anything. "I-It kinda l-looks a bit creepy" Fluttershy stated, causing Discord to jerk his head around to her. "C-Creepy!? W-What a laugh!" Discord began rambling through mounds of laughter, making everypony just send him a glare.

RainbowDash though had to admit that Fluttershy was making a big deal out of nothing... Just because it was night? Rainbow loved the night personally! It seemed and felt way cooler to usually be out at night, flying or swimming either way...

"W-Well y-you know... I-I..." Fluttershy trailed off sadly, not knowing where she was going with this.

Rainbow just began hovering. "Then that's just you Fluttershy" Rainbow stated rather harshly causing Rarity to look up at her with a threatening look. "...What Dashie here means to say is, I'm sure there's nothing creepy out there" Rarity instantly tried to restate Rainbow's scoff but it didn't quite work out.

"N-No... She's right.. Y-You all are" Fluttershy gave in, laying her head up against a pillow cushion.

Applejack just sighed and gave Rainbow a look herself. "Great job" She taunted to pegasus, making Rainbow stop her hovering finally and land onto the couch next to Rarity, feeling quite unpleased with herself. "S-Sorry..."

Back in the kitchen though, Twilight and the three Princesses were having a hard time agreeing with each other, on who should take which room.

"I think I'll share a room with Twilight, if your alright with that" Princess Cadance next suggested, giving Twilight a small smile.

Twilight instantly accepted at this, though was a bit taken aback when she thought of her friends suddenly next.

_What if one of my friends wanted to share a room with me?... Nonsense they'll understand_

"Sure! I'd love too!" Twilight then replied, quite pleased at her set of choice. But she then remembered Spike suddenly and sighed. "W-Wait what about Spike?" Twilight then asked.

Cadance pondered a moment before answering. "I brought a blow up mattress for just this occasion! I thought, if there weren't enough beds to go around, why not be prepared?" Cadance simply stated, bringing a whole different look back on Twilight's face. "Great!"

"Ok so who do we have left?" Celestia then recapped, opening her wings and flapping them a bit to stretch them out, as soon as Twilight and Cadance had finished.

"I think Rarity, Discord and Fluttershy should take the three bedroom entry way on the second floor, next to the bathroom and the stairs that lead to the master bedroom" Princess Luna then suggested, causing everypony to ponder for a second on this.

Twilight thought a bit.

_Hmm... Well Rarity and Fluttershy ARE really close friends... And Fluttershy will probably be the best one to deal with Discord and all... So... I guess this could actually work out_

"Splendid idea" Celestia suddenly agreed first, leaving Twilight to just give a nod.

"Then it's settled..." Princess Cadance lastly confirmed, giving the others a small look about what was about to happen. She then led the way into the living room to give the news.

"O-Ok can I have everyponies attention?" Cadance instantly demanded, as Discord, Fluttershy and the others were still all chatting on about swimming in the pool at night.

"Well I think-" Discord stopped in his sentence, as he heard Cadance's voice.

The others all turned to follow his gaze at this.

"Ahem... thank you. We have officially been talking and have now decided where everypony will sleep" Cadance began again, her voice slightly raising.

Rarity, RainbowDash and the others all watched and listened intently, for this was to change everything...

There was a small pause before Cadance continued..

"...First of all, me and Twilight will be sleeping one of the two twin bedrooms upstairs" Cadance announced, making RainbowDash suddenly wince at this.

_H-Huh? But I wanted Twilight..._

Despair quickly stabbed Rainbow for she hadn't planned to get with no pony else but Twilight...

"A-And what about me Twilight?" Spike then suddenly asked from his spot beside Fluttershy on the couch. His own face was a bit down at this.

"Oh don't worry Spike, you'll still be in the same room as me. Cadance brought a blow-up mattress for you" Twilight explained causing Spike to just stare at her, with unpleased eyes all at once.

"Next we think it's fair if Discord gets with Fluttershy and Rarity in that three bedroom opening upstairs" Celestia then accustomed next.

Fluttershy instantly gave a grateful not, but Rarity just pouted.

_Why in all of Equestria put me with... Discord?! Sure I can understand Discord and Fluttershy... but me?_

Rarity's ears drooped at this, for she didn't like this bedding situation thing much either...

"What about me?" Applejack then asked.

RainbowDash at this froze. No... It couldn't be that she was to sleep in the same bed with... AJ!?

RainbowDash gulped, annoyance, and a slice of fear pricking at her. She couldn't get with the most agitating pony! Though while Rainbow was thinking of Applejack this way, Applejack was just thinking the same thing for her.

Panic and fear had swallowed Applejack up once Fluttershy, Rarity, and Discord had been decided.

_Not RainbowDash.. Please! Anypony but her!_

Rainbow and AJ were now just itching for the answer. And with this, Luna stepped up. Seeing the looks on their faces made Luna quickly rethink that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Ahem... A-Applejack and RainbowDash will be-" Luna began but was cut off instantly by the sudden enraged Rainbow.

"AWW COME ON! Anypony but her!" Rainbow wailed, zipping into the sky, just barely skimming the ceiling.

Applejack just bursted up the same way though. "Not her please! No!... She's just so.." "ANNOYING!" the two finished the sentence together, glaring madly into the other's eyes.

Celestia just stood a bit agaped. "B-But I thought you were all friends?" Celestia questioned quite threateningly, making the two just sulk a bit.

"W-Well we are but..." Applejack really didn't know how to tell Celestia that she hated Rainbow.

"Well then there shall be no problems tonight if you really are friends" Cadance finished roughly with a look at the two.

RainbowDash just gave a frustrated grunt. "UGH!"

She hated this... she just DID! She couldn't help but think of what terror the night now with-held in the future... But Rainbow was then suddenly cut off by a stunned PinkiePie.

"What about me?" Pinkie asked, tipping her head to the side.

Luna and Cadance both gave a small look to Celestia for the answer quickly, seeming they hadn't really thought of PinkiePie.

Celestia was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You'll just sleep with RainbowDash and Applejack" Celestia decided, making the two both give a "WHAT!?" at the same time.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" PinkiePie squealed as she, bounced up and down. RainbowDash just grunted. She Applejack and PinkiePie were all in their room at the moment unpacking their belongings, as were all of the other ponies in their rooms.

"Can you believe it!? We're all sharing a room together!" Pinkie screeched, throwing some streamers out onto the floor like this place was her home.

Applejack just looked up from her unpacking, her hat off at the moment. "That's some nice streamers ya got there Pinkie, but would ya mind keeping it to yourself? This beach house is quite clean and... well... we don't wanna go messin' things up, right?" Applejack suggested, making Pinkie stop her bouncing for two seconds so that she could turn around and pick up the scattered streamers. "OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" She yipped.

RainbowDash just sighed forcefully, before turning to face the other two 'roommates' of hers.

"H-Hey so how are we going to do this?" Rainbow asked downly, making Applejack just narrow her eyes. "We're gonna do it the right way duh. Stop your mopping and pick a side of the bed that you want" Applejack then demanded, causing Rainbow's eyes to quickly scan the bed. The bed was pretty big, and it looked like it could hold up to five or four ponies maybe...

It was very royal lookin' as well. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, each holding a royal lookin' lamp.

"I-I'll take..." Rainbow began as she sat on the left side of the bed, which was closest to the door that led out into the main hall and kitchen.

"This side" Dash finished, landing lightly on her newly claimed side.

Applejack just rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have picked quicker and much sooner?" Applejack fussed. She then sat on the opposite side of the bed. "I guess I'll choose this side then" she added with a nod.

"Then it's decided" Rainbow crossed her hooves knowingly when suddenly PinkiePie blurted up. "Um where do I sleep huh? OH I KNOW! Under the bed? No wait! On the mattress!? No... In the closet!? In the sheets!? Pillows? WHERE!?" Pinkie began being Pinkie as usual, exploding with questions here and there.

"No, you simply get the middle" Applejack pointed out, making Pinkie just smile wildly.

Rainbow felt a bit relieved at the thought of this now. Pinkie was in the middle.

_At least I won't have to sleep directly beside AJ..._

RainbowDash was then about to open her mouth to taunt AJ about something as usual, but was cut off when sudden hoofsteps sounded at the door.

She jerked her head around to see Twilight standing at the entry way.

"Hey girls, just wanted to check on you all" Twilight greeted. "Hey Twi" Rainbow greeted as the lavender alicorn stepped into the room.

"Wow, big room" she noted instantly, looking around at every detail she could. "I know right" Dash agreed simply.

Applejack next though spoke up. "So... How's everything going with you and Cadance? Did Spike get the mattress like he was promised?" AJ questioned, making Twilight turn to reply to her. "Why yes he did. Cadance is actually helping him set it up right now... Anyways, I just wanted to come and remind you all that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are making dinner right now" Twilight remarked, making Rainbow quickly flick up her ears at this.

"Dinner?... Aww yeah! Finally! I've been starving ever since we finished unloading the carriage this evening!" Rainbow yipped, doing a small flip in the air from her sudden excitement.

Applejack just raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeeeaaah... I'm pretty sure we're all starving" She corrected, making Rainbow flash her a look.

"Geez AJ! I was only making my point!" She huffed.

"Sure" Applejack rolled her eyes when suddenly PinkiePie came pounding out of the closet she had gone into a few seconds ago, before Twilight had appeared at the door.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! The bathroom we have is huge!" Pinkie remarked as she bounced into the center of the room, it was then and only then did she realize Twilight.

"Oh hey TWILIGHT!" Pinkie threw her hooves into the air. "Ins't this place just great! Me, RainbowDash and Applejack are sharing a room together!" Pinkie smiled like an idiot, making Twilight just give an unsure look at the other two. "Uh... Yeah Pinkie I did know that actually" Twilight answered politely.

"Ok!" Pinkie then headed off towards a small door that led to an outside porch.

Twilight stared after her a moment longer before turning back to the other two. "So... How are you all going to sleep? RainbowDash are you going on the left, Applejack in the middle, and Pinkie on the right?" Twilight asked questionably.

Rainbow instantly began objecting at this error. "N-No, No, No. You see, Applejack is actually on the rig-" Rainbow began but Pinkie unfortunately heard what Twilight had said and zipped over to the bed again.

"Oh my gosh Twilight! That's a perfect way for us to sleep tonight!" Pinkie squealed, jumping up and down now with more excitement.

Applejack and RainbowDash just gave each other disgusted looks at this. "No! That's actually the wrong order, you see-" Applejack tried to begin again but was cut off by Pinkie yet once more.

"Oh this'll be so great! With Applejack in the middle! I can't wait for tonight! Personally I love the edges of the bed anyways so I guess it all works out perfectly!" Pinkie finished with one last bounce before she then turned back to Twilight.

"Well I better get going... Hope you all settle things out between the two f you" Twilight advised, glancing at both Rainbow and AJ, making the two even more frustrated.

"Ugh! Pinkie! You don't get it!" Dash turned to the pink party pony once Twilight had gone. "Your supposed to be in the middle!" Annoyance burned through Rainbow's emotions now. Why did Pinkie have to make everything more complicated? She couldn't possibly stand the thought of lying beside Applejack all night! It was too nerve wrecking!

Pinkie Pie though just tipped her head yet again. "Oh come on you two! Why not take the time and get to know each other more! We're on vacation and there should be no arguing, quarreling, fighting-" Pinkie began naming more and more things that shouldn't be of, as she headed for the door and then vanished, leaving RainbowDash and Applejack alone.

Instantly Rainbow slid a wary look at the country pony, who only returned the gaze.

"...Look AJ..." Rainbow began.

"Look Dashie..." Applejack began as well, making Rainbow just glare at her.

"I told you to stop calling me Dashie! I hate that name... It... It sounds uncool" Rainbow snapped, making Applejack just roll her eyes. "Whatever Dashie. I can do what I want"

Applejack wasn't about to let the pathetic, arrogant pegasus get to her. No, she knew just how to annoy Rainbow and she could easily do with with her eyes closed too.

All you basically had to do was call her uncool and she'd just snap.

_Typical... _

"Look Dashie, I don't want you ruining my vacation. I've been trying to avoid starting quarrels with you ever since we got here!" Applejack quickly explained before Rainbow could start up again with the name.

"Yeah?-" Rainbow tried but Applejack kept going. "And another thing, I can call you Dashie all I want, seeming you always call me AJ all the time" Applejack shot back, making Rainbow just splutter in her words. "Yeah?... W-Well... Err.." Rainbow couldn't find the words she wanted to use at the moment. She never really could think of a complete comeback for this.

It was then when Rainbow suddenly heard the call of Princess Celestia from in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

Applejack quickly saw her move and started trotting for the door. "Well, until you have a reason for me to stop calling you Dashie, then come find me. Other than that, stay away from me" Applejack sneered before disappearing behind the door, quickly slipping her hat on as she went as well.

Rainbow just stared after her, anger and yet a hint of confusion and humiliation stirred within her.

_UGH! That rotten apple!... I-I'll get her. Just wait AJ..._

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rarity was finishing up with unpacking her clothes and belongings when she suddenly heard Celestia's call downstairs. Rarity hesitated a bit before she turned to Fluttershy. "How's it coming darling? Are you almost done?" Rarity asked.

"I-I've actually k-kinda been done..." Fluttershy admitted as she unzipped another suitcase and began unpacking unpacked things.

Rarity just stared at her in bewilderment though. "Y-Yes but, if your done, how are you still unpacking?" Rarity questioned.

"O-Oh! This is Discord's stuff" Fluttershy answered, making Rarity just raise an eyebrow. "A-And your helping him? U-Unpack?" She quickly glanced around the room next for the Master of Chaos but he was no where to be found.

"Where is he exactly? Why can't he unpack his own things?" Rarity fussed, trotting over to the bathroom to look for him, before turning back to look at Fluttershy for the answer.

"H-He's already downstairs watching Television. H-He wanted me to unpack his things for him... A-And being the friend I am, I'm doing just that" Fluttershy explained, making Rarity just give her friend an unsure look.

"...Well then. Let's head on down ourselves" Rarity suggested, causing Fluttershy to give a simple nod.

Down at the dinner table, Applejack was having a pretty hard time forgetting what PinkiePie had said to her and Rainbow before leaving the room...

She just couldn't though shake the thought that she had to now sleep beside Rainbow completely.

_Augh..._

She just couldn't stand RainbowDash truthfully. It's always like Rainbow's messing with her anyhow.

_Annoying brat she is... Can't believe some ponies here have the nerve to call her a friend!..._

Suddenly though Princess Luna came strutting up with the food surrounded within her deep purple-blue aura magic. She set the things down neatly as Princess Celestia finished cleaning the counters with a wet cloth.

This made Applejack wonder what they were really eating at the moment. Sure smelt good. It was even beginning to make Applejack's mouth water.

"S-So um, Luna... What are we exactly eatin'?" Applejack pressed, making Luna turn instantly to reply to her.

"Pasta of course. Celestia's special secret recipe of making it home made... well the marinara sauce that is" Luna corrected herself as she answered.

Applejack's eyes quickly lit up at this. "Well it sure does smell nice"

"Indeed it does" The exotic tone of Discord suddenly sounded, and from out of nowhere the multicreatured figure appeared, making both Luna and Applejack jump slightly.

"Oh silly me, did I scare you!?" Discord began chuckling hard.

"Very funny" Luna rolled her eyes as she then took a seat in one of the chairs.

Discord though was still laughing. "Oh but you must agree that it was simply funny! The way you two flinched at the same time! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!" Discord laughed.

"Whatever" Applejack rolled her eyes as suddenly when Rarity and Fluttershy came cantering into the kitchen.

"Oh my! That lovely smell just drifts throughout the house! I could even smell it from upstairs!" Rarity dramatically beamed at the scent.

"Y-Yes, it does smell quite d-delicious... W-Who made it?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"Princess Celestia" Applejack answered quickly.

"O-Oh my! How lovely" Fluttershy commented as she and Rarity sat down. Course though, Fluttershy supposedly chose the first open seat next to Discord.

"Oh there you are, my dear Fluttershy! Did you happen to finish unpacking?" Discord remarked once Fluttershy had gotten situated.

"Why no but I-I'm actually quite close to being done" Fluttershy replied truthfully. "Ah yes, what a friend you are" Discord patted her on the head before grabbing a bundle of hot spaghetti from the bowl that was placed within the center of the table.

"Mmm smells lovely!" The sound of Cadance's voice sparked the air.

"Sure does!" Spike, the baby dragon quickly agreed as he and Twilight rushed into the kitchen next. "Sorry we're late everypony" Cadance began as she hurried to sit down.

"Yeah there was a small hole in Spike's mattress" Twilight confessed, making Spike just give her a look. "Yeah, lucky we had alicorn magic to patch it up" Spike then remarked.

Twilight was just about to open her mouth when lastly RainbowDash and PinkiePie came rambling into the kitchen. "I know right!" Rainbow finished saying.

"And then the way the guy got mad?" Pinkie went on.

"Best part!" Dash laughed. The two though suddenly stopped dead in their chat as they suddenly realized they were the only ones talking now... seeming everypony had turned to just look at them now.

Pinkie quickly stopped bouncing and Rainbow stopped her hovering. "O-Oh... Hello" Pinkie smiled, though Rainbow kinda hid her head slightly.

"Ahem" Cadance cleared her throat with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Y-Yeah... S-Sorry" Rainbow felt guilt prick at her, just as much as Pinkie did at the moment as the two trudged to their own seats.

Applejack just smirked at Rainbow the whole time, seeming she liked seeing her at this state. Rarity just held narrowed eyes and Fluttershy's eyes were just round as moons.

Twilight however wasn't very pleased, and neither was Celestia.

"A-Anyways... What were saying again there Spike?" Twilight then turned her attention back on the dragon, but by now Spike had already stuffed a whole slab of spaghetti in his mouth and he couldn't talk at the moment.

As RainbowDash took a seat beside Pinkie though, Pinkie couldn't help but look out at the pool again. It was gorgeous by the looks of it, and it looked extra extremely fun!...

_Well... It'll be just the same way when morning comes... besides we have the WHOLE week here! This'll be great!..._

* * *

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After dinner, everypony was ready for bed already, seeming they had had a long day anyhow, from riding in that carriage, to getting situated in the house.

Terror and anguish filled RainbowDash immediately though as she finished scrapping her plate and pushed in her chair. She found it hard to force her wings to fly in the direction of her room...

_Why... Just why did I have to get AJ?..._

Rainbow knew she wasn't going to get out of this, so she just had to deal with it.

As soon as she entered the room though, she almost instantly collided with PinkiePie. "Whoa!... Uh.. Hey Pinkie, whatcha doing?" Dash asked quickly, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Oh hey Dashers! I was just trying to find something good on TV for us to watch before we completely head off to bed, don't ya think?" Pinkie suggested as she began flipping the channels on a neutral-small sized TV.

Applejack was on the other side of the bed getting situated at the moment, hardly even bothering to look up at Dash as she came flying into the room. Rainbow hardly took no notice of the country pony either though...

"Oh... kay" Rainbow then flipped the sheets and covers back and climbed into the warm bed.

Next though Applejack's thick accent hit the air. "So... uh... where am I sleeping Pinkie?" Applejack couldn't help but ask just one last time. Rainbow knew where this was going but didn't bother to try and say anything against Pinkie.

"Well I seriously think you should get in the middle Applejack..." Pinkie only answered back as she continued flipping through the channels on the TV with the remote.

Rainbow just winced at this.

_And I seriously think you shouldn't get in the middle..._

Applejack though was a bit troubled by this situation though. Sure she hated to even think about sleeping next to RainbowDash but... after what Pinkie had said earlier about trying to act better and get to know each other... she was a bit taken aback on this option.

_M-Maybe I should just try the middle... for this one night... Nothing's bound to go wrong... I mean, Rainbow can be sensable at times I guess... Why would she wanna even bug me at night?... Wouldn't she wanna go to sleep?_

The more Applejack thought though, more questions popped up within her mind. But she finally shook the menacing things away and decided.

"I-I... I'll take the middle" She finally stated, making PinkiePie's eyes light up at this.

Rainbow on the other hand had completely frozen at this.

_W-WHAT!?_

Anger and frustration were beginning to unwrap itself from within Rainbow and yet a hint of confusion also dwelled within her too...

_Why the hay did she choose to sleep in the middle!?... S-She had her chance and... well... she just wasted it by choosing what PinkiePie wanted!..._

Rainbow practically held her breath as AJ climbed in next to her. Applejack on the other hoof was doing half and half the same thing though! She hated the fact that she had chosen to sleep next to Rainbow but if it was for PinkiePie... she'd do it.

PinkiePie was a bit shocked herself at this amazing choice but she then just shrugged it off. Duh it was gonna happen. She would have even forced it upon Applejack if she hadn't have chosen the middle.

"Thanks a bunchies Applejack" Pinkie next sounded, her voice cracking with glee.

"I-It's nothin'" Came Applejack's muffled reply from her position within the bed's cozy covers.

PinkiePie then set the channel of the TV she had been flipping to AnimalPlanet, not really much caring at was on much, seeming she was just too happy over AJ's recently chosen choice.

She then bounced into the sheets, next to the orange earth pony, readying for a good nights sleep.

Rainbow on the other hand was trying desperately to picture Applejack on the far end of the bed, and Pinkie in the middle, but it was no use.

_AUGH!... Dang it AJ_

Dash then though settled finally, for she knew there was nothing that could change anything now...

All was quiet, except for the ringing of the spinning fan above head. The TV was turned down low, though Rainbow could still just hear what was happening in the episode of BigCats101.

'The Lionesses all took position around the helpless zebra, cornering it with every swipe of their huge claws' A Narrator was speaking from on the TV.

After about a few seconds of listening to nothing but what the room's surroundings offered, Pinkie suddenly bursted from her covers, an excellent idea peeling within her mind.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! We should totally give each other massages!" Pinkie squealed, causing Rainbow and Applejack to both tense at this...

"WHAT!?" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Please review! And don't worry, it will start to pick up more and more! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Applejack sat up in alarm at this, while Rainbow turned to act like she was vomiting at the idea.

"Yeah!" Pinkie decided, causing Applejack to just stare at her outlined figure, through the darkened room. Only the TV screen provided light at the moment.

"B-B-But Pinkie?... Seriously?" Applejack asked, tipping her head slightly.

_I-Is Pinkie TRYING to cause a fight to happen between me and Rainbow?_

"Seriously!... Aww come on! It would be sooo much fun! We could flip over and do the other pony's backs after a few minutes too! And it would feel really good all at once! OH PLEASE CAN WE DO IT!?" Pinkie kept on begging and explaining some of the details.

Rainbow finally now had recovered from her so called 'acting' and sat up, her tri-colored bangs slightly frizzed from lying against her pillow already. "Honestly Pinkie, I don't think me or AJ like the sound of that idea at all..." Rainbow crossed her hooves, making her point directly, but Pinkie just ignored this.

"Oh come on! It's gonna be great!" Pinkie urged, making Rainbow just narrow her eyes at her. "Did you not just hear me?" She asked again, a bit more harshly throughout the darkened dimlit room.

Pinkie finally paused a moment before speaking. "Well duh I heard you both... I just simply keep disagreeing. You two just don't wanna have anything to do with each other and that's NOT ok. You two have got to spend more time together and learn that maybe you can be best friends in the future!" Pinkie pointed out.

Rainbow flinched at the words friends, and Applejack just rolled her eyes. "Look Pinkie, I think it's nice that your tryin' to help us solve this whole... 'fighting' thing out between us, but we're fine. We can handle it on our own, thank you very much" Applejack retorted lying back down on her pillow lazily.

Pinkie just continued staring at her until she then looked up at the still sitting-up RainbowDash. "P-Please?... You two are no fun... Maybe I don't wanna sleep in here then" Pinkie suddenly began deciding, causing Rainbow to facepalm herself.

"N-No Pinkie, you have to sleep in here. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna told you so" Rainbow reminded Pinkie, causing her to kinda give a small nod. "Y-Yeah I remember" Pinkie remarked giving a small frown, her ears drooping.

"Then please drop it" Applejack's accent sounded from under the covers, her blonde mane barely hiding her face from on her pillow.

Pinkie's shoulders slumped before she too went to lay back down. "B-B-But..." Pinkie only trailed off, making guilt slightly prick at Applejack now. She knew PinkiePie was just trying to help RainbowDash and her figure this thing out between the two of them, but... nothing seemed to be working...

Applejack then gave a sigh as RainbowDash finally laid her own head back down onto her pillow to the right of Applejack.

There was a long moment of silence before Applejack sighed.

"...L-Look PinkiePie... M-Maybe we could TRY the massages?" Applejack suddenly then suggested, causing both Rainbow and Pinkie to spring back up from where they were lying.

"WHAT!?" Rainbow gasped, while Pinkie gave a gleeful squeal. "REALLY!?... OH GOODIE!"

Rainbow though was slighted. She didn't wanna even think about giving another pony such as Applejack a massage... ESPECIALLY her to top that!.

"Oh come on Dashie, this might work... besides, who could pass down a nice massage before bed?" Applejack tempted the pegasus lightly, causing Rainbow to just stare daggers at her.

_She did this on purpose didn't she?..._

Rainbow felt like raking Applejack out of the bed and just tackling her for this, but knew she couldn't... it would cause for some pony to get worried and come check on them...

Rainbow moaned a bit before finally agreeing. "Fine... But let's just get this over with so I can go to sleep" Dash pleaded before lying back down, her face directed simply at the ceiling.

"Ok!... So... Um... let's start by going RainbowDash's direction" Pinkie advised as every pony shifted throughout the bed slightly. This though made Rainbow's heart clutch for a second.

_This can't be happening..._

* * *

Soft flickers of moonlight drifted solemnly into the room, filtering down onto Rarity's bed lightly. She could just hear a few dishes clattering from down in the kitchen. Princess Luna had offered to stay up a bit longer than the rest to clean up the kitchen later on...

Rarity felt totally safe at the moment. Protected. She liked this feeling, for she hardly had time within the day to take time and experience these feelings.

Suddenly though a loud snore interrupted Rarity's thoughts, causing her to jolt slightly.

"Augh... Discord!" Rarity yell-whispered across the room to where Discord slept. His snoring was nonstop, and each time he opened his mouth to snore again, it got louder.

Rarity reached for one of her sleek slippers from on the ground and threw it at Discord's bed. "Shut up Discord!" Rarity whispered again with force in her voice, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Fluttershy nearby.

The slipper successfully landed with a thud on top of Discord's face, causing him to spasm a bit before he finally awoke.

"H-Huh? What? Morning already?" Discord asked drowsily.

Rarity rolled her eyes before sending a glare towards the multi-mixed creature. "Hush up with your snoring dear! It's driving me insane over here, without getting to sleep!" Rarity remarked through a hushed tone.

Discord instantly was unamused at what awoke him. "Yes well it's not my fault!... Fluttershy got off to sleep in no time" Discord muttered with a chuckle at the snoozing cream colored pegasus.

Rarity sighed. "I don't know how or why but yes she did... Yet I can't!" Rarity fussed, causing Discord to just give her a small stare. "Then that's your problem, dear Rarity, not mine. Ta ta!" Discord then rolled over and began snoring again, causing Rarity to grab her pillow and gently place it on her head.

Rarity sighed before she too tried to drift off to sleep...

* * *

Back downstairs, RainbowDash tensed slightly as Applejack began on her massage. Surprisingly though, Rainbow was quickly under taken by Applejack's soothing touch that she quickly stopped tensing.

_I-I... I didn't realize it felt this good_

Rainbow felt completely enchanted at the moment that nothing else mattered to her.

She actually was enjoying Pinkie's idea.

Applejack though felt a bit disgusted at touching Rainbow's back. Her wings slightly got in the way a few times, making AJ start to get slightly frustrated. PinkiePie in the meantime was working along Applejack's own back as she worked on Rainbow's. It felt amazing to AJ for some reason, making her just wanna stop her own work and just take the soothing rubbing in for a split second but she knew she couldn't do that, she just continued on Dashie.

Applejack was mainly at the moment focusing on Dash's shoulders until she then decided to move a bit farther down the pegasus's back.

She then began easing her orange hooves downwards until suddenly Rainbow couldn't help but flinch slightly.

Applejack paused a bit, bewildered at why Rainbow had jumped like that.

_Weird but ok?..._

Applejack began again, along Rainbow's sides when Rainbow suddenly flinched again. Then it suddenly hit Applejack... RainbowDash was.. ticklish?

She couldn't help but let out a long slow, devious smirk next. She totally hadn't expected this but as she figured out the pieces to the puzzle, she was beginning to like this fact...

Rainbow at the moment was feeling quite weird herself. She couldn't help but flinch every time AJ's hooves stroked over her torso or waist.

_What the hay?!... I-I can't take this anymore!_

Within each stroke now Rainbow was flinching and jolting like crazy until finally she couldn't withstand the touching any longer. "O-Ok I think we should flip over now..." Rainbow suddenly suggested, shrugging Applejack's hooves off of her.

AJ only smirked at her, seeming she knew why Dash had advised this.

"Oh ok!" Came Pinkie's sudden remark from on her side of the bed.

Rainbow only sighed in relief.

_Now it's AJ's turn..._

* * *

Twilight tossed restlessly in her bed. She was having trouble sleeping at the moment. She couldn't just stop thinking about what it would be like in the morning! To head out to the pool and play with her friends!

She also couldn't be anymore happier that her beloved teacher and friend, Princess Celestia had come along on this vacation. Of course she appreciated the other Princesses too... yes, even Discord slightly, but Celestia was who mattered most to her.

Spike snored softly from where his blow up mattress layed from within the room, and Cadance was hardly heard from at all as she too was off in her own dreams.

Twilight turned her head to get a glimpse of her favorite sister-in-law. The light cerise colored alicorn slept soundly from on her side of the room.

This made Twilight just smile. Tomorrow morning would be excellent... beautiful... wonderfully memorable.

Yes, this week at the beach would be simply fantastic!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get more chapters in soon! So hang tight! Thanks for reading so far! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Now it was RainbowDash's turn to see whether or not AJ was just as ticklish as she was...

Rainbow instantly turned over to face the orange earth pony's back, a disgusted look drawing itself on the cyan pegasus's face. Applejack on the other hoof was already tensing from the anxiety that was tightening her. She had seen the way Dashie had flinched, and she wondered if she too was ticklish like that.

_We're about to find out..._

Applejack just tried to shake the thoughts from her head though as she then began on PinkiePie's massage. The pink party pony instantly jolted a bit from the sudden touch but then relaxed.

RainbowDash at the moment was steadying her own hooves near Applejack's shoulders mainly until she then dropped lower along AJ's torso. The orange earth pony instantly responded at this and gave a small buck from within the covers of the luxurious bed. Rainbow winced slightly as she tried to dodge the sudden kick, but she then just gave a smirk.

_Wow AJ... This really brings out your inner self... M-Maybe PinkiePie's ideas are not all that bad?_

And with that Rainbow continued, causing Applejack to flinch and wince several more times..

At the moment AJ was trying not to completely lose it in front of Dashie, but it was too late. Applejack couldn't help but flinch and wince at Rainbow's every movement along her back.

A red hue had even begun to form from on Applejack's cheeks now.

Finally though, Applejack couldn't take it any longer that she accidently let a small chuckle slip from her mouth, causing Rainbow and PinkiePie to both lift their heads up.

"W-What was that?" Pinkie asked through the darkness.

Rainbow on the other hoof was grinning like a monster. She had totally heard that the mysterious and sudden sound had been a chuckle from AJ!

Rainbow gave Applejack a small nudge, signaling to her that she had heard the very sound.

Applejack just tightened her pillow around her head, with her orange hooves, her embarrassment already dwindling at her.

"U-Uh P-PinkiePie? C-Can we stop the massages now?" Applejack couldn't help but ask next as Rainbow quickly began along AJ's waist again.

PinkiePie pondered a moment before answering. "Ok. I'm getting kinda tired myself-" Pinkie began but just as she was saying this, the hall light that seeped within the door's crack suddenly flipped off, causing all three ponies to go silent for a few split seconds. Princess Luna must have finished cleaning up...

Applejack still though couldn't stop thinking of her small mishap. Did she really just chuckled in front of RainbowDash like that?!

_...Well for certain it won't happen again... seeming tomorrow night I ain't sleeping in the middle!_

* * *

Birds chirped madly outside of Fluttershy and Rarity's window the next morning. Sunlight peered into the room and onto Fluttershy's face lightly, causing her to flutter her eyes slowly awake.

"O-Oh..." She breathed as she stretched slowly. It took her a minute to realize just where she was at the moment, but as soon as she did she gave a small relieved sigh.

_Oh... W-We're at Kiawah.. I remember now... A-And it's a beautiful day!_

The very thoughts of 'daytime' made Fluttershy's heart practically skip a beat. She could hardly wait at what lied ahead for she and her friends on this lovely thriving day!

A small yawn suddenly alerted Fluttershy next that Discord was just waking up.

The multicreatured figure stretched his lengthy body before he gazed around the room. "M-My, My Fluttershy! Whatever are you doing awake already? Can't you see I'm not even hardly awake yet? A-And I'm the Master of Chaos" Discord joked, causing Fluttershy to just shrug slightly.

She then turned to look at her knocked out friend, Rarity.

"G-Gosh does Rarity sure seem tired... S-She looks like she's deep into sleep" Fluttershy remarked, causing Discord to just give a 'Humph' for some reason.

This confused Fluttershy for only about a second though until she suddenly heard the sound of something sizzling from downstairs.

"O-Oh my! D-Do you think breakfast is already being cooked by now?" Fluttershy suddenly turned to her friend Discord again with another question.

Discord nodded quickly. "But of course! The Princesses are responsible for every pony in this house right? They make sure we're fed and... things" Discord explained, half heartily though as he lifted himself off of his cozy lookin' bed. He then began to make his way downstairs, his snake-ish tail dragging behind him from his tiredness. Fluttershy softly batted off her own sheets to follow her friend...

* * *

**I know, this chapter was pretty short seeming I had things to do, but don't worry, it'll start to pick up more! Please review if you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

All was quiet. The scentful aroma of breakfast was the only thing that stirred from within the downstairs Master Bedroom. Applejack, RainbowDash, and PinkiePie were all knocked out from last night's event.

Pinkie at the moment was half awake with the world and half asleep into her own fantasy world. Applejack didn't stir at all, only the small usual moans from her signaled that she was deep into sleep...

RainbowDash at the moment was sleeping too, but that very moment didn't last long once the beautiful scent of breakfast had wafted into the room. Pots and pans clanged from out in the kitchen, causing Rainbow to flick her ears up and flutter her dreary eyes open slowly. She yawned quietly before sitting up to stretch out her arms and wings.

Her tri-colored bangs were frizzed and looked a mess at the moment as she gazed around the room to realize just where she was and what just had happened last night.

The very thought of massages and AJ quickly snapped her mind back on as she remembered the wonderful sensation when she had tickled Applejack practically... Aj was so ticklish! And Rainbow didn't even know it!...

_W-Well I guess I was pretty ticklish to..._

Suddenly there came a small groan as Rainbow turned her head to see PinkiePie turning over softly, her dreams still captivating her from the real world's wake.

Rainbow only grinned half heartily at this before she climbed out of the cozy bed.

She then trotted simply to the door, not wanting to wake neither Applejack nor Pinkie at the moment...

She eased the door open with one hoof and then trotted out into the long stretching hallway that led towards the house entry way. From there she'd just turn the corner and head into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

Back in the room though, Applejack was now finally stirring, her own blonde mane rustled and disfigured. She yawned before she realized the absence of some pony... or pegasus she should say.

_Rainbow's already up?... Can't imagine why_

The instant smell of breakfast shook Applejack to the bone as her mouth began tingling for the very things that lay out in the kitchen.

_Must be the Princess cooking breakfast... Can't imagine who else would offer to get up so early... Well other than Dashie_

Applejack then took notice of her still-sleeping friend, PinkiePie. The party pony's eyes fluttered a bit but then lay still from her continuous ominous, sleeping.

Applejack decided to let her sleep, seeming they were on vacation anyhow and then slid out of bed, heading for the door.

* * *

Twilight stirred uneasily as she lifted her head off of her fluffy pillow. Beams of sunlight were wafting into the room from on the far side of the walls, where the windows were set.

Trees rustled noisily and yet beautiful from outside. You could already tell there was a brilliant breeze that stirred from within the day's wake.

Twilight turned to get a glimpse to see if Cadance was still asleep, but she wasn't. Her bed was already neatly made up though, making it look like she must have gotten up a lot earlier.

Twilight lied her head back down on the pillow for a moment, enjoying the sweet time she had at the beach with them, all week... She then though lifted her head again to check on Spike, who was still snoring crazily away from where Cadance's blown up mattress was.

Twilight giggled slightly at the sight of this before finally shifting through her covers more.

* * *

Back downstairs, RainbowDash was now cantering happily into the kitchen, for once not feeling the urge to begin her normal hovering state. She just was dying to see what smelt so delicious from within the amazing lookin' kitchen.

As she walked in, she instantly noticed Princess Cadance and Princess Celestia, the two were gathered around the sink and the stove, their alicorn horns glowing with their magical aura.

Princess Cadance instantly lifted her head from whatever she was doing to greet Rainbow's sudden appearance. "Oh good morning RainbowDash, how are you?" Cadance asked, as she turned to check on an over heating pan.

Rainbow paused and gave her a look. "Great, ever since I started smelling whatever your cooking! It smells delicious!... W-What is it?" Rainbow couldn't help but ask as she took a seat at the bar.

Princess Celestia turned to her for the answer. "Well, let's see... Cadance is making some bacon and biscuits, while I'm making some eggs and grits" Celestia recalled all of the sizzling, tender sounding food before she turned to stir a pot full of sweet smelling grits.

Rainbow licked her lips as she gazed hungrily at the pots and pans that were on the heating stove.

Suddenly though Fluttershy came tip toeing in, like she wasn't meant to be here really.

Rainbow just stared at her before speaking. "Hey Flutters! Why not take a seat near me at the bar?" Rainbow advised as she pointed hastily to the next barstool beside her own.

Fluttershy looked up, quite surprised at being noticed before nodding. "O-Oh ok... If you insist" Fluttershy agreed nicely as she took her seat.

She then skirted her long mane back and off of her face, seeming she was feeling a mighty bit better at being around these other ponies with her friends, meaning the Princesses in all.

Next Applejack suddenly came galloping into the kitchen, her hat on as usual. "Hey yall... whatcha cooking?" Applejack quicky lifted her head up to ask as she entered the room, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Cadance just beamed before answering the same question that Princess Celestia had just recently answered for RainbowDash. "Um let's see, I'm making some bacon and biscuits while Celestia is cooking up some eggs and grits" Cadance named all of the things that Celestia had named, her aura still hanging around the bacon pan as she flipped each tender meaty strip over to start sizzling on the other side.

Grease bubbled and crackled from on the stove, and the oven timer went off every now and then as more biscuits were placed neatly into the oven's mouth.

Applejack next took a seat beside Fluttershy, as Celestia began pulling out plates from the cabinets with her magical aura.

The yellowish color of her aura slowly filtered around each plate and bowl as they were placed onto the counter neatly.

"So... Do we have to wait for the others to get up? Or can we just go ahead and eat now?" Rainbow suddenly couldn't help but ask as she strained to get a glimpse at the greasy bacon, or the soupy grits.

Celestia chuckled at this humorously, before answering. "Well... I think it would be ok if we went ahead and ate already... But we just have to watch and save enough for the over-sleeping ponies... seeming there might not be enough to go around" Was all Celestia had to say, making Rainbow instantly react as she headed for a plate and bowl.

"In that case..." She smirked.

Applejack and Fluttershy followed a bit more slowly, both beaming just as much though...

* * *

**I'll try to write more here soon. Hang tight! Please enjoy and review if you like it! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Discord fumbled slowly through the channels that were provided from on the large screened TV in the living room. The sudden sound of plates and bowls though that came from the kitchen, told him that it was time to eat.

He grinned slightly before snapping his fingers and instantaneously appearing within the kitchen's walk-in entrance.

"Do my ears deceive me? A-Are we having breakfast already?" Discord teased as he strutted into the room next, his lion arm and eagle arm, both behind his back.

"Yes, we're letting the early birds eat first, seeming it might be a while before the rest gets up" Princess Cadance only replied to the joking Discord.

Rainbow just gave the multi-creatured animal a look while Applejack just snorted at him. Fluttershy on the other hoof though just smiled at him. "H-How about you come join us Discord?..." Fluttershy suddenly suggested with a friendly gesture, causing Rainbow to spin around and face the butter colored pegasus.

"What?!... You want Discord to eat with us?... He'll practically eat everything that Cadance and Celestia have made so far!" Rainbow retorted, making Applejack just give a low nod in agreements to Dash's words.

Fluttershy just held her ground though.

"Now don't you dare say that... H-He's as nice as ever, and besides, we're all on vacation... he can eat as much as he wants" Fluttershy defended the poor mixed creature, who only now had his arms crossed at the arrogant remark Dash had thrown out.

"Uh yeah but Princess Celestia told us to save some food for the others, don't you remember?" Rainbow argued, making Applejack just simply nudge the two.

"H-Hey uh, if you two are going to continue fighting, can I skip ahead? Because-" Applejack sarcastically began, making RainbowDash then turn on her as well.

"No way AJ! I'd rather get in the back of the line then let you skip me!" Rainbow snapped, causing Fluttershy to just give a small squeak.

Next suddenly Celestia herself stepped into the rising quarrel, her eyes slightly narrowed. "That's enough you two..." She then looked up at Discord. "And yes, I'm sure Discord knows the rules of saving some food for the other ponies... besides, we're all in the together are we not? I would have never agreed to let Discord come on this vacation if I knew he would do such ridiculous things such as what you've already went and pointed out.. Now, please just get your breakfast and eat" Celestia demanded, making her point.

"Are you clear with that?" Cadance suddenly questioned too, from where she continued on her bacon.

"C-Crystal" Rainbow gulped, slightly slinking back from the sudden point that Celestia made.

Applejack and Discord just chuckled at this while Fluttershy just stared on in pity, even though Rainbow had just offended her with Discord's manners.

Suddenly though the sound of hoofsteps told everypony that someone was coming. Rounding the corner to enter the kitchen was Twilight.

"Good morning everypony!" Twilight called cheerfully as she trotted in like she was used to living here with everyone already...

"Hey Twilight" Princess Cadance called back. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, just fine. Very comfortable actually" Twilight replied, taking a seat at the big table that was directed in front of a three sided windowed wall._(in other words, the window she and everypony else ate from last night at dinner...)_

"And... How's Spike?" Cadance then continued the talk from afar.

"Still asleep" Twilight answered as she then caught sight of the line that had recently been formed to get breakfast from.

"Oh goodie! You all cooked!" Twilight squealed happil, bounding from her seat to grab a plate and stand behind Discord.

Rainbow was just finishing up on filling her plate. She was lastly filling her bowl with grits before she headed for the table. Applejack followed, closely as soon as she had finished pouring her own bowl.

She then chose a seat that was next to the window that held the opposing side to the pool deck. The chlorine water was already shimmering vigorously as the summer sun beamed down onto it.

"...So.. Where's Luna?" Rainbow then asked, as she began salting her grits.

"Upstairs, fixing the beds and cleaning up a bit" Celestia replied as she then took a seat at the far end of the table.

Rainbow only nodded as she then began shaking mounds of pepper into her grits next, causing Applejack to suddenly give a scoff. "Wow Dashie, ya think that's enough or is it just me?"

Rainbow twitched slightly at the nickname 'Dashie' again before lifting her head up to defend her love for pepper. "W-Well grits with alot of pepper tastes... awesome.. Like me... But you wouldn't know that seeming, your not awesome" Dash simply spat back, making AJ just raise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh... And let's see, what if Princess Celestia doesn't like using pepper at all in her grits.. does that also make her not awesome?" Applejack suddenly challenged, getting a small look from the Princess herself who sipped quietly on her coffee from the other end of the table.

Rainbow felt a bit taken aback now. She hesitated before answering. "Well no... C-Cause.. We don't know if she likes pepper in her grits or not!" Rainbow defended herself.

Applejack rolled her eyes at this before whipping her head around at Celestia. "Do you like pepper in your grits ma'am?" Applejack politely asked, seeming she knew Celestia had been listening to the argument from the start.

Celestia just lifted her coffee cup away from her mouth to answer, her yellowish alicorn magic flowing around the cup as she did so.

"Actually... I don't feel like having grits this morning girls.." Celestia replied earnestly before turning to take a bite from her biscuit.

This made Rainbow heave a silent sigh. She hadn't have wanted to be seen like a fool in front of the Princess...

She knew that she liked pepper a bit more than a normal pony here should... but that was just her.

Applejack on the other hoof was grinding her teeth in slight annoyance at Celestia's rather stupid answer.

_Well she's had to have grits sometime in her life!... B-Besides.. she's the one who made them this morning!_

Applejack only swallowed up her arrogant words and just nodded at the Princess for the answer...

Next though Discord suddenly came and took a seat beside the country pony, causing Applejack to just scoot slightly away from his sudden choice of seating.

"Oh isn't this fun? Just a few friends, all gathered at the beach, on a vacation, eating breakfast, now isn't it?" Discord turned to the approaching Fluttershy for an agreement, which she kindly gave with a nod.

"Oh marvelous!" Discord chuckled before snapping his fingers silently under the table next, causing for some chocolate milk to suddenly appear and spill over Applejack suddenly, without warning.

Applejack coughed at the sudden downpour of milk before she turned to give Discord a furious and enraged look. "HEY!" Applejack yelled.

Rainbowdash on the other hoof was trying hard to hold back her laughs but she couldn't. They instantly came blurting out like a wildfire.

"O-Oh! That was actually kinda priceless Discord!" Rainbow admitted as she continued through laughs.

Applejack just sat in her soggy seat in a soggy manner. "That was NOT 'priceless!'" Applejack retorted, grabbing a few napkins from nearby.

Discord only chuckled before pulling off another prank. "Here let me get that for you" He then snapped his fingers, causing torn up pieces of napkins to fly everywhere around AJ's head.

"C-Cut it out!" Applejack demanded next.

Discord just ignored her though, making suddenly Princess Cadance finally storm over to the table with a not-so-friendly look on her face. "Stop it Discord! Shove off from my friends... You may call them friends, but your certainly not treating them like friends... So please undo all of this!" Cadance demanded, stomping her hoof on the hard kitchen floor.

Twilight silently came up to stand beside Cadance, while Fluttershy just kept her head low from where she now sat at the table.

Rainbow was still laughing her wings off and Celestia just looked on with a disapproving gaze.

Discord looked around for any objection to this demand from any pony other than himself before narrowing his eyes with boredom. "Fine!..." He then snapped his fingers causing the napkin bits to disappear. Applejack also became clean and undrenched instantly as well.

This made Applejack just sigh with annoyance and yet some relief. "Thank you kindly-"

"Your welcome-" Discord began but Applejack just finished her sentence. "-Princess Cadance" Applejack finished with a look before she turned to finish her meal.

Discord just folded his arms before sighing...

* * *

**Enjoying it so far!? ^^ Please continue reading as i write more! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rarity heaved herself from her comfortable heat-insulating bed. She stretched before trotting simply into the closest bathroom to groom her mane to perfection yet again. Her usual curls were were almost instantaneous as she combed her mane out, instantly recreating the curling form again.

She then happily began down the voiding hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. The hallway held many doors that led into many different rooms. She quickly came upon the room where Princess Luna was in and paused at the doorway.

"Hello dear" Rarity greeted, causing the dark cornflower colored alicorn to lift her head up at this sudden call. "Oh... Good morning Rarity" Luna called back, a small resentful look in her eyes before she then trotted over to where Rarity stood at the doorway.

Rarity paused before continuing. "So are you coming downstairs for breakfast?" Rarity couldn't help but ask, making Luna narrow her eyes ever so slightly at the thought. "I'll come when it gets less crowded... you know me.." Luna informed before she then turned to head back into she and Princess Celestia's room.

Rarity only nodded before she then skipped down the spiral shaped staircases and down into the house's entry way before instantly entering the kitchen.

As she entered, her bestest friend, Fluttershy greeted her from where she sat at the table. "O-Oh hello Rarity" She called, causing the white unicorn to nod her head in hello.

Twilight though also couldn't help but greet Rarity. "hey Rarity! I'm so glad your awake. Now all we need is PinkiePie and then we can-" Twilight began but was suddenly cut off by the sound of non other than Pinkie's voice.

"Huh? Uh hello? I've right here!" Pinkie pushed her way through the back door that held the pantry-way and led into the kitchen. Twilight instantly jerked her head around to surprisingly now see Pinkie.

"P-PinkiePie?" Twilight asked, too shocked to really believe that Pinkie had just answered her.

"Yup" Pinkie smiled, causing RainbowDash to suddenly scoot her chair back and zip into the air at Pinkie's appearance. "There you are Pinks! You've been sleeping like the whole morning!" Rainbow drastically questioned, causing Pinkie to just stare at her with an unreadable gaze before she then busted up laughing.

This caused for Applejack and Cadance to turn their heads in Pinkie's direction with bewildered looks on their faces.

"I-Is she laughing?" Cadance asked confused.

"I-I think so?" Applejack questionably answered.

Rainbow just crossed her hooves though. "W-What's so funny? Was it something I said?" Dash asked a bit annoyed.

By now though Pinkie finally had the strength to catch her breath. "You silly-filly RainbowDash! I haven't been asleep! Can't you see what I'm wearing?" Pinkie explained through outbursts of chuckles from time to time.

Rainbow instantly dropped her gaze onto Pinkie's body to see that she was wearing a bathing suit!

"I-I... H-Huh?" Rainbow still felt confused though which made Pinkie just give a 'What?'

"I-I... I can see your wearing a bathing suit... but what does that have to do with anything?..." Rainbow questioned.

Pinkie just laughed slightly before answering again. "Uh, I'm going swimming duh!" Pinkie squealed happily as she broke the big news.

Rainbow just continued staring at her though as she continued her hovering within the air. "Your going swimming?... B-But you haven't even ate breakfast..." Dash remarked making Pinkie shrug.

"Who needs breakfast!... Well I am quite thirsty at the moment, but nothing a little chlorine water can't fix!" PinkiePie stupidly pointed out, making Rainbow just screw her face up in disgust.

"Well I for one think she's got a point!" Discord suddenly agreed though from where he sat beside Fluttershy.

Dash just gave Discord a look at this, making Discord continue onwards. "Why of course I agree... What's not to love about a sip or two of chlorine water?" Discord asked, being his usual and so very idiotic self.

Dash shrugged. "I don't know... what's there to love about it?" she countered back, making Discord simply narrow his eyes.

"Oh your no fun!" He finally admitted defeat, as he then stood up and began towards the sink with his empty plate now.

Rarity though was now just sitting down, next to Fluttershy actually. "Augh! Just look at you all! Half of you are already done with breakfast and I'm just now sitting down!" Rarity whined, as she then shoved a fork of eggs into her mouth.

Applejack just stared at her in confusion. "Rarity... You've been asleep honestly for a while now.." the country pony admitted, getting a very unamused look from Rarity in return. "Oh whatever! Maybe it's because someBODY wouldn't stop snoring!" Rarity raised her voice specifically on 'Somebody'.

Discord took no notice though and ignored this supposed 'offensive remark'.

Cadance then stood up next. "I think I'm pretty much full" She announced, using her magical alicorn aura to next take her plates and bowl over to the sink.

Twilight was then fixing to go wake Spike up when suddenly the dragon's voice sounded throughout the kitchen. "I-Is that bacon?... AND grits? And!... And!... OH BOY!" Everypony jerked their heads to finally see the baby dragon scurrying into the kitchen like a hungry wild raccoon.

He hurried for a plate and then began grabbing claw-fulls of things from on the counter.

Twilight only bent her head slightly from embarrassment of her friend. "Um Spike... Don't take so much now... There's still Princess Luna to have breakfast you know" Twilight suddenly reminded the hyper little dragon, making him just give her a look.

"I'm on vacation Twilight... And your not the boss of me anymore" Spike suddenly retorted, but in a small sarcastic way.

"I-I'm not?" Twilight only asked back a bit bewildered. "Nope... The Princesses are in charge of me AND you" Spike chuckled as he sat down next to Twilight with a plate full of eggs, bacon and biscuits.

"No grits?" Twilight suddenly noticed the absence of the last menu item that Celestia had offered.

"Nah... Besides... I couldn't really reach the pot myself... but who cares!" Spike crossed his arms before he then dug into the newly assembled food on his plate.

Twilight just rolled her eyes happily before she then watched as PinkiePie opened the door to the pool deck. "This is gonna be SOOO fun!" She was squealing to the following RainbowDash as the door then slammed shut behind the two.

PinkiePie gleefully bounced around the shimmering pool's edges, the warm sun bathing over she and her friend.

"So... Your not going to eat?..." RainbowDash was asking one last time as Pinkie turned to face her. "Nope" Pinkie simply answered before she then began bouncing around the pool again.

Rainbow only followed, in her hovering manner of course though. "W-Well in that case, Maybe I should go get my bathing suit on now?!" Rainbow then suggested in excitement, her wings beginning to flap a bit faster.

Pinkie wore a huge smiling face at this. "Totally! Oh and tell the others to hurry and do the same! Especially Applejack!" Pinkie announced, kinda pointing out her roommates.

Rainbow's gaze only dropped though at Applejack's name. "Uh... sure" Dash muttered before she then finally took the chance to actually study Pinkie's suit.

Pinkie of course was wearing a one piece... typical... but on the one piece were cupcakes and cookies... Also... Typical...

The main color of the suit though of course was pink, making it look almost like Pinkie just had a bunch of cookie and cupcake tattoos all over her body.

RainbowDash then stared at her happy pink friend a moment longer before hurrying back into the house, glee filling the morning sunny air...

* * *

**Please keep reading as I work on more of the story! ^^ enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

RainbowDash bursted into the house, almost practically knocking the oncoming Princess Luna down who stood at the door at the moment.

"W-Whoa!" Luna breathed, stepping a few paces back as the pegasus landed lightly onto the wooden floors now.

"Uh... sorry!" Rainbow gave a hurried apology while panting slightly before she then turned to the other ponies who were finishing up breakfast still...

"Hey you guys, go get your suits on! Me and Pinkie are getting in the pool!" Dash announced, as she began hovering again, her face stretched in a huge smile just like the one Pinkie had worn, the last time she had seen her.

Twilight only looked up from the table with a bewildered look on her face at this remark. "Y-Your getting in the pool now? A-As in right now right now?" Twilight cocked her head slightly in disbelief.

"But we just woke up!" Spike retorted.

"I know right!" Rainbow countered sarcastically back though, her smile turning into a sarcastic look.

Spike just stared at her a moment longer at the sudden comeback before turning to finish eating. Applejack though suddenly stood up from where she sat. "I'll join you then Dashie" Applejack suggested, giving Rainbow a small look while adding the nickname 'Dashie' again to the sentence.

Rainbow just snorted at her stubborn friend before turning away to zip down the hall that led to the master bedroom.

Twilight and the others just looked on as the multicolored figure disappeared around the corner to the entry way.

"Well! Wasn't she in a hurry..." Rarity huffed as she shoved her last egg into her mouth, wiping her mouth afterwards with a napkin like a lady would...

"I know right!... Some attitude of hers as well" Spike couldn't help but agree as suddenly Princess Celestia stood up from where she too sat now. "I think I'm full" Celestia announced as she pushed in her chair to the table. Cadance only nodded. "Your grits were great" She then commented, maing Celestia give a small bow. "Thank you Cadance. And your Bacon was delicious as well" Celestia only complimented back before she then headed for the sink with her plate.

Twilight just watched as the morning progressed onwards slowly. She was happy for this slow performance though, seeming she never wanted these happy memories to come to an end.

"Thank you two for cooking for us... It was really nice" Twilight then decided to say after she had returned from her pondering.

Cadance just beamed at her from where she sat when suddenly Discord's exotic tone split the air next. "I must agree with Sparkle on this one, for I have never tasted any bacon more tender and crispier than yours Cadance... it was quite a treat" Discord chuckled, making Rarity simply agree next.

"yes it was truly divine honey" Rarity was busy fluffing her curls out though while she said this, hardly ever even looking up.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, RainbowDash raced over to one of her suitcases, unzipping it and flipping it open like she was on fire or something. She just couldn't resist the excitement though that was bubbling up from within her at the very moment.

She felt zesty and pumped as she dug around through her simple wear items for the perfect bathing suit.

Suddenly though hoofsteps sounded at the door, making Rainbow instantly jerk her head around to see AJ entering the room.

Rainbow only scoffed at her appearance though. "Ugh... Not you AJ"

Applejack just trotted by her though, as if to totally ignore her. "Hello to you to snappy" Was all Applejack shot back.

Rainbow bit her lip at this as her gaze followed Applejack's every movement.

_I-I'm not snappy..._

She then watched as Applejack began unzipping one of her own suitcases, making Rainbow suddenly itch with irritation. "H-Hey... whatcha doing AJ? Your not planning on coming swimming with me and Pinkie are you?" Dash interrogated with dark narrowed eyes. She just couldn't possibly even imagine swimming and actually 'having fun' with Applejack...

Applejack though just tilted her hat forward with steady ease. "That a problem?"

Rainbow hesitated a moment before she found her words to this. "W-Well kinda!... I-I was really hoping you'd you know.. do something that doesn't involve me... Or PinkiePie" Rainbow admitted quite sternly.

Applejack just took no notice to her words... except though when PinkiePie's name was suddenly mentioned, she flicked her orange ears up.

"H-Huh? Now wait just a dog-gone second Rainbow... Are you saying you want Pinkie to just play with you today?" Applejack narrowed her eyes as she looked up from her suitcase from across the room.

Rainbow's eyes darted down and skirted the ground a bit before she looked back up deviously. "Maybe..."

Applejack quickly burned at this though. "There ain't no way, no how, your getting Pinkie all to yourself! I can play with her just as much as you can!" Applejack pointed out with a nod.

"Oh yeah? Well PinkiePie just likes me more so... so... S-She'll play with me more!" Rainbow stupidly came up with some random answer to this, making Applejack quickly get offended with a gasp.

"She does NOT like you anymore than she does me! In fact... I think me and her are the bestest friends that you'll ever meet!" Applejack growled, making Rainbow only return the growl. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

There was a long pause before Rainbow then came up with a devious idea. She smirked. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

**The story is getting more and more interesting! :D Can't wait to write more! Please hang tight!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Applejack could hardly believe her ears at the moment. Was RainbowDash challenging her over PinkiePie's friendship?!...

Applejack hesitated for a long moment, quite unsure of whether she should get herself into this mess... she really didn't want it to go down like this honestly. In fact she was actually hoping for a better and much funner day than this!

But now she just stood, facing the daring pegasus, ready to see the outcome of this day...

She sighed, lowering her head slightly. "I-..." She trailed off, not knowing what she should do.

_Why do we have to always fight like this?... _

Applejack just couldn't talk her way out of this sudden challenge now though... This time Rainbow had went too far. She was toying with PinkiePie's relationship with the two of them.

Applejack swallowed before she then held her head back up, her eyes gleaming slightly. "Fine..." she heaved a sigh once she had gotten these words out, making Rainbow just give a spiteful look. "Ok... I bet you that PinkiePie will have more fun with me than she will you, AND that she'll admit it by the end of the day" Dash explained, with a small flick of her multicolored tail.

Applejack held her breath for a moment.

_W-What!? That wasn't apart of the deal!_

But she couldn't possibly turn back now. She then just narrowed her own eyes. "Deal..."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Rarity was now scraping her leftover food off into the sink, using her unicorn magic aura though of course. She then turned to her friend Fluttershy, who was trying to do the same thing at the moment.

"So Fluttershy... you getting in the pool with PinkiePie and RainbowDash?" Rarity couldn't help but ask, making Fluttershy's teal eyes flick up to gaze at her.

"W-Well... I-I don't mind now really... I mean... it's not dark anyways.. So why not get in the pool?" Fluttershy reasoned factually, maikng Rarity just give her a look before agreeing. "Your so right"

"Isn't she?" Discord suddenly popped out from nowhere, his grin wearing his face out like usual.

Fluttershy just smiled at Discord's appearance while Rarity just have an unamused look at the creature before turning away to head for the spiraled stairs.

"Now now Miss Rarity, can't we all just get along for even the smallest amount of time?" Discord's playful voice squawked as he clamored after her, with Fluttershy at his heels.

"Well I simply cannot agree with Fluttershy here on one thing... I cannot possibly see why she thinks your so friendly and nice" Rarity fussed, as she hoofed her way up the stairs delicately.

Fluttershy gave a small worried face at this. "W-Why's that Rarity? He really is a sweetheart if you get to know him" She mused, making Rarity just give a 'Humph!'.

"Even the way he sleeps simply at night!" Rarity whined as the three then headed for their bedroom once they were all accompanied upstairs. "Now that's your fault for simply not being able to get to sleep while I snore peacefully" Discord objected, crossing his arms.

"Well there's nothing very peaceful when it sounds like you've got a zoo over there" Rarity shot back with her dramatic tone.

Fluttershy gasped slightly at this rather harsh saying. "Rarity!... Y-You know better" Fluttershy simply stated, not wanting to offend anyone at all.

Rarity gave Fluttershy a look before glancing at Discord, who only gave her a stupid smile...

* * *

Twilight was now helping Spike decide on his own bathing suit. "How about this one? Come on Spike you have to choose something!" Twilight whined, as she held up two more boy trunks for the baby dragon with her alicorn magic. Princess Cadance just chuckled from her side of the room as she too decided on her own bathing suit.

Spike just folded his arms. "Aww but Twilight, it'll be so hot out there!" Spike complained as he flopped onto his blow-up mattress sighing.

Twilight just narrowed her eyes at this pathetic attitude of his. "Look Spike, we came down here to spend time with friends and have a good, fun, cheery time!... But I guess if you wanna sit in here where the AC is on then have at it!" Twilight growled, her temper rising with each word she spoke. Even Cadance couldn't help but look over at this sudden out burst of fury.

Twilight quickly saw her wrong and flattened her ears. "I-I'm sorry Spike... I just-" She began but the dragon surprisingly cut her off.

"No Twilight... I-I'm the one that should be sorry..." Spike admitted, hanging his head.

Twilight then just smiled at her friend before turning to Cadance. "You ready?" she asked. "Ready"

* * *

**Please hang tight as a I write more! ^^ It's getting better and better :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Twilight cantered down the stairs happily with Cadance at her side. Sunlight gleamed in from the windows above head. She smiled at their lovely appearance.

_Today's going to be wonderful!_

Twilight and Princess Cadance had recently finished putting on their suits, or in their case, bikinis. Spike was still back upstairs in the room, still deciding on his own bathing suit at the moment. Twilight though wore a lovely deep midnight purple bikini with small very detailed yellow shimmering stars dotted along her top half and bottom half. The bikini was beautiful on her lavender shaded color, which is directly why Twilight had chose to wear this one.

Princess Cadance also wore a bikini. Her bikini though was a mixtures of yellows, purples, pinks, whites, and blues all swirling into great lovely colorful masses from on her suit. Princess Cadance at the moment couldn't help but suddenly beam as she caught sight of what Twilight was staring at.

"Stop staring at my bikini Twilight" Cadance chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

Twilight shook her head from her concentration on the detail. "Oh sorry!... I just love your suit though. Very creative" Twilight couldn't help but comment on as she and Cadance then headed out onto the pool deck.

Cadance chuckled at this as the scorching yet warm sun quickly bathed over her and Twilight. PinkiePie at the moment was already floundering in the pool. Her usual lumpy and springy mane was now compressed with soggy water and it not looked a lot sleeker than usual.

Pinkie though instantly almost began chocking on water from Twilight and Cadance's sudden appearance. "H-H-glo-glo-glo-girls!" Pinkie yelped as water slid down her throat as she tried to speak.

Cadance nodded in greeting while Twilight just gave a simple, "Hey Pinkie"

Suddenly though the door behind them opened, revealing a not so happy Applejack and a quirky RainbowDash.

The two also were wearing bikinis... Typical though for Pinkie to wear a one piece.

RainbowDash's bathing suit was a kind of light colored teal or turquoise which had faded figures of clouds swissed and swirled around the bikini's form. The bikini was also quite tight-lookin' on the pegasus, but she didn't seem to take any notice whatsoever as she strutted onto the deck boastfully.

Applejack's bikini was a bit more sensable though. Her's was a lighter toned orange-yellow sunset color, along with weird and yet beautiful curving black streaks along the rims. Although Applejack's didn't look as flashy as Rainbow's, hers still looked quite naughty for the orange mare.

The two were simply casting glares at each other as they strutted over to the pool's edge.

"Ok Pinkie, we're here!" Rainbow called out, her gaze sweeping over the vast calm pool... But that calmness ended once Pinkie's head popped up from underwater.

She instantly whipped her wet mane back before completely turning her head to look at RainbowDash.

"Oh hiya Dashers! Get on in! The water is great!" Pinkie welcomed, water dripping down onto the bridge of her snout and nose.

"Ok be right there" Rainbow muttered a bit more quietly back before she just turned to Applejack.

The orange earth pony now had her cowgirl hat off as usual, showing her gleaming sunlit-lookin' blonde mane.

"You getting in?" Rainbow couldn't help but ask with a daring trickle in her eyes. Applejack just rolled her eyes. "Well duh! It's a pool Dashie!" Applejack obviously shot back.

Dash couldn't help but flinch slightly at the same uncool nickname AJ had officially began calling her. She then just began glaring at the earth pony, and was about to open her mouth to speak when suddenly the door sounded, causing both Applejack and RainbowDash to jerk their heads in the direction the sound had came from.

Discord, Rarity, and Fluttershy all stood at the door's entrance as they piled out onto the deck.

Fluttershy was wearing a shabby little bikini with butterflies and hummingbirds on it. The poor yellow pegasus looked so different in the sassy bikini in a way. Rarity on the other hoof had a flashy, showy, skinny, tight, little bikini that barely was hanging onto her waist and shoulders. Gems and diamonds sparkled heavenly from on the suit, which made the white unicorn look more sassy and fancier than usual.

Discord just wore some simple dark red trunks and some orange sunglasses. The three in all looked quite stunning all at once...

"My my! Isn't this lovely!?" Discord screeched in his exotic tone like always once the glaring sun breached his face.

"I must say that it is darling" Rarity agreed, as she made her way slowly over towards a layout chair. "I'm just gonna sit here and try and get a tan" Rarity announced as she set a few bags down from within her unicorn magical aura-ish glow.

Fluttershy tip toed over to the chair with her, her head low. "U-Um c-can I sit with you for a few minutes?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask, making Rarity just chuckle and nod. "Why of course dear! In fact, pull up a chair so you can bathe in the sun with me!" Rarity suggested excitedly, as she heaved herself lightly onto her own layout chair and began lying out.

Her bare white skin was instantly no match for what the sun's beaming power had.

Discord followed the two girls rather slowly. "Uh so, you two make yourselves comfortable, and I'll just go do my own thing" Discord decided, making Fluttershy instantly look up from where she was trying to haul a chair over from. "Y-You'll be ok without us?" Fluttershy kinda dumbfoundedly asked making Discord just nod before he snapped his fingers, making him instantly appear on the house's roof again.

"Ahh! Now this is where someone like me can get a tan!" Discord yipped slightly as he instantly began making himself comfortable on the roof.

A few seconds only passed before he then snapped his fingers again, causing a radio, a beach towel, and a shady beachy umbrella to appear beside him. The radio instantly began rocking some tunes, and the umbrella began shading Discord's face and body slightly. The towel had just appeared from under him, making the roofing on top of the house, a lot more comfy.

"That's better..." He breathed before closing his eyes for some vacation rest...

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of short but I've kind of been busy :( I'll make more! I promise! please hold tight :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Need some sun-tan lotion? It'll help the sun go easy on you" Cadance asked simply to Twilight at the moment, who was at the moment thinking of whether Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would make an appearance soon.

Twilight then nodded at her sister-in-law's question. "Yes please! I'd like that" Twilight smiled before she then glanced around the pool's deck at her relaxing friends.

RainbowDash and Applejack at the moment were just chatting softly away at each other on something about a dare with Pinkie, while Rarity and Fluttershy both layed out in the sun. Pinkie was awaiting her friends in the pool, and Discord was lying motionlessly from on the roof... probably napping.

Twilight then turned her head back to watch as Princess Cadance unzipped a small bag, revealing the sun block.

"Here we go" Cadance uncapped the bottle and revealed that it was a spray can.

"Oh is that one of those easy-on cans?" Twilight couldn't help but let her fascination get the best of her. Cadance only smiled before answering. "Why yes it is. With these things you just spray it on you and then your good to go. It's much easier and faster than the lotion kind" Cadance then remarked, shaking the bottle a bit before beginning to spray the coolness of the lotion onto Twilight's figure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack watched as Rainbow dipped a hoof silently into the pool's voiding blue water, causing the pegasus to shudder simply and take a few steps back from the edge.

"...I-It's kinda cold to be honest" Rainbow admitted, making Applejack just look at her. She liked seeing Rainbow a bit unsure like now, and she also liked seeing her get the chills from being cold for some odd reason. She then smirked, realizing where she could take this.

"So Dashie... Your the top daredevil here aren't ya?" Applejack began with a cheezy look in her eyes, making Rainbow just stare at her oddly, though she knew what was coming.

"Yeah? So what?" Rainbow defended her title, her facial expressions giving nothing away.

Applejack then just continued. "I want you to jump in first" She finished with a small nod, and a growing smirk.

Rainbow's mouth fell agape for a few split seconds before she then just shrugged like it was nothing. "Well Psssh! Is that it? I-I could do that anyday!" Dash remarked, making Applejack just eye at her with greed.

"Then do so" She huffed simply, making the pegasus just give a small doubtful look. "O-Ok?... Fine.. Whatever, I don't care" crossed her hooves smartly before she then flapped her wings and then hovered over towards the center of the pool.

She gulped before testing the water again with a shaky hoof. The water instantly sent chills running down her spine and she couldn't help but shudder again.

"Uh... I think I said jump..." Applejack then lamely reminded the pegasus, making her just sigh in frustration.

"Yeah I know what ya said" Rainbow muttered before then landing on the deck again. She then took a deep breath before taking off at full speed for the water. Her hooves thundered the deck madly, with her wings flapping mildly at her side. She then felt the ground suddenly disappear from under her, making her flap once into the air and then shoot down into the pool like a bullet with style.

The ice-like, cold water froze her almost to the bone but she didn't stop from swimming back up to the surface. She then broke the surface and instantly hauled herself out onto the warm deck, her mane dripping and her bangs hanging lower than usual over her face. Applejack on the other hoof was laughing like a hyena.

"W-Wow Dashie! You look colder than a sandsnake in the arctic!" Applejack laughed, rolling onto her back and throwing her orange hooves into the air.

Rainbow just panted slightly from where she dripped with water madly. "Yeah yeah... N-Now let's see y-y-you get i-in it" Rainbow's teeth was slightly chattering as she spoke, causing her words to sound a bit off.

This also caused another great outburst of laughter to come from AJ yet again.

"H-Hilarious is what you are!" Applejack finally recovered from the laughing and then sat up straighter, her game face getting back on.

"S-So what was that now?" Applejack then asked, quite unaware of what Rainbow had just said.

"I said... I want you to get in now" Rainbow fussed, making Applejack just give her a look. The orange mare was about to answer her when suddenly PinkiePie heaved herself out from the pool and hobbled over to the two darers.

"Hiya! Sooo... You two gonna get in?" Pinkie questioned, but it was then when she saw RainbowDash and couldn't help but surpress a few chuckles. "Oh I see you've already been in, Dashers!" Pinkie smiled before nodding back at the water. "Well let's ALL get in!" She advised, her usual high pitched voice cracking the air.

Rainbow just shook herself a bit, letting the water whip from her soaked mane in random directions.

"Fine... let's do so" Rainbow decided, a bit annoyed at having to have been interrupted at her dare for AJ by PinkiePie.

"Goodie!" Pinkie squealed before she then began bouncing over towards the pool's edge again, her wet pink mane leaving a trail of water puddles behind her.

RainbowDash and Applejack just followed a bit more slowly.

AJ suddenly couldn't help but nudge Rainbow, her intentions for humiliating the pegasus eating at her. "Hey you know what? Maybe you should be renamed, RainbowSplash!" Applejack mocked with a chuckle, causing Rainbow's face to instantly burn with anger. "Yeah? Don't get so excited yet, AppleCrack!" Rainbow retorted as she then came up to sit beside Pinkie.

"Hmm... How about we all do a cannon ball together?" Pinkie then suddenly advised, getting a small perkened look from Rainbow.

Applejack just nodded. "Ok Pinkie... You count us off" She then suggested, making the pink party pony just beam.

"Ok... One..." Pinkie began as they all three got into position. Their front legs were bent competitively while their hind legs stood straight with their tails whisked slightly into the air.

"Two..."

There was a pause before three.

"...THREE! Don't GO!" Pinkie shouted, making instantly Applejack and RainbowDash leap off of the deck with gasps. "Huh!?" They both shouted, but before Rainbow could even think, she began flapping her wings from the word 'don't' spoken by Pinkie, making her barely skim the water and yet save herself from the sudden trick pulled off by the pink mare.

Applejack on the other hoof landed helplessly into the freezing water, leaving RainbowDash and PinkiePie to just bust up laughing at her.

An Icy feeling shot through the orange mare as the water engulfed her. It was freezing, just like Rainbow had said earlier. Her heart raced and her lungs ached quickly for air from her sudden gasp before her fall.

She kicked her hind legs and front legs to carry her the surface.

RainbowDash and PinkiePie though were just waiting for her to return while laughing their tails off.

"Y-You got her good!" Rainbow yipped through mounds of laughter. "I-I know right!" Pinkie squealed back as suddenly a soaked, cold lookin' Applejack broke the surface.

Her blonde mane was droopy and stuck to her neck and face while her eyes burned with fury at the pranking Pinkie.

She spluttered slightly and coughed once before heaving herself out of the water with an attitude sourer than lemon juice.

"What the hay was that about PINKIE!?" Applejack instantly demanded with a disapproving look.

Pinkie just giggled a bit before answering. "Fun?"

Applejack then just flattened her ears threateningly on her head. "No! That was NOT fun?! Not fun for me!?" Applejack objected angrily, making Pinkie's happy smile quickly fade.

"I-I... Gosh I'm sorry Applejack... I thought you'd have a laugh over it" Pinkie explained quite innocently.

Rainbow though was just still sneering and laughing at AJ from behind Pinkie, her eyes gleaming with spite.

This made Applejack just then hang her head slightly. "O-Oh... W-well..." She just hated the fact that RainbowDash had gotten to see her like that.

_Other than that it might HAVE been pretty funny..._

Applejack then just nodded. "S-Sorry..."

Rainbow though just flicked her still quite damp tail. "Forget about it! I'm just surprised that apples really CAN float" Dash joked, making Applejack send her a cross look. "What!?" She snapped challengingly.

"nothing..." Rainbow rolled her eyes like she had no clue at what she just said. Applejack just continued panting and glaring at her though. She actually couldn't believe what Rainbow had just said.

"Y-You... Your such a jerk you know that?" Applejack snorted, a bit hurt from the scoffing remark.

Pinkie just looked at one to the other before glaring at them. "Are you two still fighting?..." She asked suddenly, making them both just disagree. "No?.."

* * *

**Please hang tight! ;) It's getting better!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

* * *

PinkiePie just gave the two ponies a look, knowing for a fact that they weren't telling her what was straight. She then just sighed, knowing she'd never get it out of them.

_Might as well let it go..._

"Ok..." Pinkie nodded finally, making RainbowDash suddenly look up at her witha bewildered yet victorious look in her magenta eyes. "Wait seriously-?" Dash began like an idiot but Applejack just nudged her to cut her off.

Rainbow sent Applejack a look before implying. Pinkie eyed the two for a moment longer before turning suddenly towards a nearby stash of floats. Course, the floats weren't blown up yet, but it didn't stop Pinkie.

Dash and Applejack just exchanged glances before slowly following her though.

"Uh... Pinkie, I don't think those floats are... well... floatable" Applejack suddenly logically pointed out with a tip of her head. Pinkie only jerked her head around with a small smile. "Well duh silly... hmm.." She pondered for a moment before speaking again. "What we need is someone to blow them up then..." Pinkie suggested, sending both RainbowDash and Applejack a look of plead.

Dash though instantly crossed her hooves. "Nope. Count me out Pink. I'm not wasting my breath so you can have a... a floaty" Rainbow pointed out, rather scornfully, yet Applejack also gave a small look of disapproval, but in a less negative way.

Pinkie sighed before finally scanning the sun-covered deck, her eyes gleaming as she tried to decide who would do best at blowing these floats up.

First there was Rarity and Fluttershy, who were trying to bathe and bask in the sun at the moment...

_Hmm... better not disturb them... they could be sleeping_

Then Twilight and Princess Cadance were just chatting noisley from over on the far side of the deck, their mouths moving nonstop to unhearable words at the distance the three were at.

_Better not interrupt them..._

Her mind then suddenly came to the last pony... or creature, who had accompanied Rarity and Fluttershy out onto the deck, not too long ago. She turned to the awaiting RainbowDash and Applejack the next second. "How about Discord?" She advised, making Rainbow quickly give a smirk and Applejack just stare at her. "Well uh... sure, but where is he?" Was Applejack's explanation.

...Actually... that was a good question too... where was Discord?

RainbowDash suddenly then remembered, her mouth instantly exploding as she recalled Discord taking a fancy to the roof and instantly bunking up ontop of the house for some better sun and more room.

"Discord's on the roof! I can easily just fly up and see if he'll blow these things up for ya Pinkie" Dash advised, making Pinkie instantly give a happy nod.

RainbowDash parted her wings and within a flash, took off towards the roof, her mane and tail leaving a rainbow-ish streaking trail. She was no sooner at roof-level when she then realized that Discord was asleep, his eyes shut tightly and his arms tucked neatly under his head as he rested ever so peacefully within the shading of his umbrella he had supposedly made with the snap of his fingers...

This didn't stop Rainbow though at her promised statement to Pinkie below. She zipped forward and landed squarely to the left of Discord's sleeping figure. She hesitated a moment, and thought at how she should wake him, and then easily lifted his umbrella away from him, causing the sun's rays to instantly begin beaming onto the multi-creatured animal without mercy.

This quickly awoke Discord to his senses and made him yawn for a moment before totally realizing who and what was going on. "R-Rainbow Crash is that you?" Discord asked, not fully awake, his eyes still drooping.

Rainbow snarled slightly from the noticeable nickname he had called her before simply asking Discord about the floats.

"Y-You want me to blow up those floats down there so YOU can have all the fun in the pool? I don't think so Dash..." Discord narrowed his eyes mischievously, making Rainbow just sulk.

"Come on Discord! Your being nothing but a lazy bum, sitting up on this quiet roof and just napping your face off! Get down there and blow those floats up... Stat" Rainbow demanded harshly, quite pleased with her suddenly-made-point.

Discord though just stared dumbfoundedly at RainbowDash before sticking his tongue out at her. "Eugh... Shoo, fly away, I don't need you buzzing around my head all day" Discord simply shrugged the arrogant pegasus off before turning onto his side to fall back into a snooze. Dash though finally had had enough with this nonsense.

_Wanna do this the hard way Discord? I see..._

Rainbow grasped Discord's towel from underneath him with her jaws, and instantly began dragging him off of the roof. Discord struggled and sat up while she was trying to do so, his eyes narrowing again. "And just what are you-" He began but before he could finish, Rainbow just gave him a smirk before dropping the towel, right next to the awaiting PinkiePie and Applejack.

Discord flailed his arms and landed awkwardly with a thump onto the wooden deck, his towel torn slightly from the sudden fall.

"O-Ouch!..."

Applejack and Pinkie's attention quickly beamed over towards the fallen object.

"Oh hey Discord, did you agree to blow up the floats for me?" Pinkie smiled, beginning to bounce from where she stood now.

Discord rubbed his backside with his eagle claw and then sulked his shoulders. "No. I did NOT. This one here, gave me a push however, and now I can see that I am not getting out of this, until I do so" Discord frowned and gave a small scowl to the now-landing Pegasus while at it.

Applejack just gave Rainbow a look of disapproval while Rainbow just shrugged. "What? Least we'll have floats now, right?"

Applejack sighed irritably at her immature nature. "That's not what I meant... But whatever"

Suddenly though there came a sudden outburst from across the deck, a familiar voice, angrily rising. "RAINBOWDASH! What on earth are you doing with Discord?!" It was Princess Cadance, the crystal princess who from this point of view, looked angrily unamsued.

Applejack smirked leisurely as Rainbow slightly bent her head in shame and sudden fear at the Princess's angered tone.

"I-I.. H-He wasn't... err..." Dash's gaze fell, making Applejack just give her downtroddened friend a nudge.

"That's NOT how we treat our friends though, is it now?" Cadance demanded hastily from her position on her tanning chair.

RainbowDash lowered her ears and wings and submissively nodded understandingly. "It won't happen again..." She assured, getting a small anxious glance from Fluttershy and just a snobbish look from Rarity, who were bathing still tat the moment.

"Thank you!" Cadance then turned to Twilight from afar, who seemed even more angered with her friend.

"You should really know better RainbowDash... and for ponysake, what ARE you doing with Discord in the first place?" Twilight couldn't help but suddenly ask, making Cadance's eyes quickly lurk back over towards the four, her brows never lifting.

PinkiePie answered at this, her gleeful spirit quickly refilling the air. "Oh we're making Discord blow up our floats for us!" Pinkie called back, making Discord just scoff. "More like forcing..."

Rainbow only glared at Discord at this, making him return the look. He was then shown the first float.

"Here, start whenever your ready" Applejack simply stated, as soon as she had lifted a flattened, and deflated float over towards Discord.

Discord only rolled his eyes though. He sighed. "Here goes nothing..." He then simply snapped his fingers, and not just the one float, but ALL of the floats were instantly blown up and ready to play with.

"Happy?" he spoke unamused.

PinkiePie quickly squealed with joy at this sight and nodded. "VERY!"

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG wait on this chapter... had much to do in life, and I wasn't quite compelled with my story that much... don't worry though, It won't happen again! And do please leave a review if you will, it would really make me happy on whether or not people actually care for this story of mine ^^ :3 thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sighed soothingly and was just beginning to now relax again within her lay-out chair with Cadance again. She then turned her head towards her sister-in-law, seeming Cadance was now starting up on some more pony-gossip within the Crystal Empire as usual, which made Twilight only beam slightly. Just sitting here at the moment with Cadance, and her friends around, made her complete at this time...

Twilight though still couldn't understand why Discord had gotten completely thrown off the roof and all but other than that, now things were flowing again as usual.

"-So I said 'no, of course not' and she just stared at me with this... completely unimpressed expressions like, 'really?'" Cadance was saying before she leaned over to quickly take a sip of some ice cold lemonade she had made with a spark of her magical horn.

"Mmm, I'm loving this Twilight, I mean... to just take vacation is like... A REALLY BIG deal back from where I come from... Not that it's unimportant and impossible to accomplish but... it's just not very common... you know what I mean?" Princess Cadance suddenly asked the lavender alicorn from beside her.

Twilight only slightly opened her eyes to give Cadance a smile, what with the sun being quite hot within the hour. "I know exactly what you mean actually..."

Cadance then beamed before casting her eyes out upon the pool's waters. PinkiePie was just now struggling to get her hot-pink colored float within the water's grasp. Applejack and RainbowDash followed a bit more slowly, the two giving each other these competitive glances at each other every now and then.

Discord was now back atop of his roof, his music from his little radio, just barely hearable above the giggling and laughing of the three ponies within the pool.

Suddenly though the door that led into the kitchen opened and out appeared Princess Celestia. Twilight cracked her eyes open from the door's sound and quickly sat up to greet the Princess.

"Princess Celestia! Oh, come join me and Princess Cadance out here! It's just amazing!" Twilight quickly welcomed and suggested, all within her statement.

Celestia smiled thankfully yet objected.

"That's very sweet of you Twilight Sparkle but Me and Princess Luna have decided to start making lunch for everypony. How would that sound?" Celestia advised, making Cadance give a thoughtful nod at her.

Twilight though suddenly just began to quickly realize how hungry she was, her stomach gurgling as it growled for food. She then nodded. "Sounds great!"

You could just see Princess Luna moving about the kitchen from through the glassed window now, her deep indigo form heading for the pantry.

The sound of lunch suddenly made Rarity look up from her bathing, her fabulous heart-shaped sunglasses, sliding down her snout more as she looked up now at Celestia.

"Oh lunch does sound nice, Princess! Hmm... Let's see, I'll have a salad, if you may. And... Maybe some chips is all... I did kind of have a big breakfast, but other than that Thank you darling!" Rarity gave her order, and then instantly went back to bathing, stretching for a short moment, and then simply relaxing again.

Fluttershy on the other hoof, peeped up with her big teal eyes, a bit more slowly. "I-I'll m-maybe have some... y-yogurt and s-some blueberries..." Fluttershy smiled, as Celestia now stood in the doorway with a notepad and pen, her yellowish glowing aura flowing around the two objects as she wrote the orders down. "Mmmkay.." She then raised her voice a bit more now, as she tried to get the others' attentions. "A-And uh, what would you like RainbowDash?"

Dash's head quickly poked up from the pool's granite edge, water dripping down her tri-colored bangs and snout. "Who me?... I'll have uh... hmm... Uh... uh... uh... err... uh...-" Dash, being the pony she was, stretched her order on and on, not sure on what to have. "Hmm... maybe... no... oh!... nah... how about-" Rainbow was suddenly interrupted though by Applejack. "I'll have a cheese and tomato sandwich please ma'am" Applejack ordered firmly and quickly, casting a small look over at the stammering Pegasus.

This made PinkiePie next pop up from within the water's ripples. "OOOH! I'll have a cheese sandwich too!.. No tomato though!" Pinkie ordered gleefully.

Rainbow was now glaring at the two, for interrupting her turn at speaking. She then though turned back around to face the awaiting Princess. "And I'll have... maybe a ham sandwich please, thanks" Rainbow then plunged back underwater, following quickly by PinkiePie.

Applejack though, being the much nobler and responsible one just gave Celestia a thankful look. "Thank ya kindly for doing this here favor Princess... Means alot" Applejack respectfully noted, making Celestia give her an appreciative wink before heading back inside. But before she could close the door completely, Discord suddenly and randomly teleported in front of the glass door, his sudden appearance slightly startling Celestia. "Ahem!... waitress, you forgot to take my order" Discord gave a cheezy smirk, making Celestia just narrow her eyes. "I am not a waitress Discord, but I apologize for forgetting you... And you would like?" Celestia then prompted, making Discord inhale for one second before he began pouring out his answer.

"In that case I'd like a fully, thoroughly cooked flounder, seasoned with garlic and salt, along with a side of chicken salad, some wholegrain fries, a small lettuce, pickle, and tomato sandwich, with extra mustard and mayonnaise, along with some wavy potato chips, extra crispy, and also a small hint of fat-free yogurt to go on the side, as well as some honeybaked ham and maybe some mashed potatoes to go with that, and also do add some crackers so I can dip them in some chicken and dumplings soup as well as some pumpkin and blueberry pie and a slice of my 2007 birthday cake... must I repeat anything?" Discord finally finished, with a devious smile.

Celestia only raised one eyebrow. "What was that again?"

Discord then sighed and crossed his arms. "I'd like some burnt toast please... with some butter... thanks" Discord finally decided getting a small entertained chuckle from Princess Luna from behind, at the counter.

* * *

**Please oh please consider leaving a review! I need to know if my story is good or not :)**

**If so, thank you ever so much! And I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Twilight still couldn't understand why Princess Celestia and Princess Luna hadn't joined the others outside yet but she guessed it was on their own intentions.

Fluttershy on the other hoof, couldn't take sun bathing much any longer. The day was coming towards sun-high, which meant the sun would be unbearable straight overhead, causing Fluttershy to get completely burnt to the bone. She couldn't and wouldn't have it anymore at that point...

She then flicked her unstable gaze over at her glamerous white friend. "U-Um... R-R-R-Rarity?... D-Do you think we c-could go cool off n-now and m-m-maybe get in the pool for a s-short time?.. I-I mean.. we don't have to stay in for long b-but maybe we could either p-push our chairs into the shade, o-over near Cadance and Twilight a-as well... s-seeming... u-um... mmm..." Fluttershy only trailed off though as she explained her feelings on bathing for much longer now.

Rarity lifted a white...(well now a much darker looking) hoof up and removed her heart-shaped sunglasses, her face withholding a slight tanline from her glasses.

"Darling, how ever could you even want to think about leaving the sun's merciless rays" Rarity began, making Fluttershy just curl up tightler from the thought. "M-M-M-Merciless?" Fluttershy repeated quietly.

"Why yes, the sun's rays are always beating down on you with this thick and rich heat, maing it far lovelier to stand in it's midst than in the... shades' midst... Augh..." Rarity gave a small disgusted look and sorta tone for when she used the word 'shade', making Fluttershy give a small unsure squeal.

"B-But I-I was only trying to... O-Oh..." Fluttershy lowered her head more into her chair, her long pink mane layed out beside her.

A sudden splash came from he pool next, making Fluttershy suddenly lift her head up.

"Ok watch this one!" Rainbow yelled eagerly from on a small ledge from on the pool's side.

"Okie dokie lokie! Take it away!" Pinkie cheered from with sides with Applejack.

Fluttershy then watched as Rainbow did an amazing air-flip into the water, causing a splash to rouse within the calmness of the waters. She then reappeared a few seconds later with a prideful expressions.

"See? Nothing to it!"

Pinkie's eyes bulged before she then began making her own way up onto the ledge. "I wanna try!"

Fluttershy blinked and then turned back to look at Rarity who's eyes were yet again closed as she relished the sun's blaze. This made Fluttershy seem quite hollow from inside, and simply alone... yet slightly envious while at it. She secretly kinda wanted to play with the other three. Seeing them play within the fun-lookin' water made Fluttershy want to simply join them... But would Rarity approve? Would Rarity become saddened that her friend wanted to do something else for once?

Fluttershy shook her head at this ridiculous thought though.

_Nonsense! Rarity's a very understanding friend! How dare I even t-think of that about her!_

Fluttershy then ever so slowly lifted a hoof and poked Rarity, making the unicorn slightly flutter her eyes open. "Hmm?... What is it darling?"

Fluttershy hesitated and took a small gulp before she spoke. "Y-Y-You wouldn't mind if I-I-I... I-I.." Fluttershy didn't know what directly to say.

"...Do what honey, spit it out!" Rarity pushed the matter now, urging her friend to speak up.

Fluttershy winced slightly at this before speaking then. "I-I'd like t-to m-maybe go play with P-PinkiePie, A-A-Applejack and... R-RainbowDash please" Fluttershy finished...

Rarity only finally looked over at Fluttershy with a bewildered look on her face. "Well honey of course you can! What, am I like your guardian or something honey? No, go have fun!" Rarity smiled at her friend, making Fluttershy beam at her friend's understanding.

"T-Thanks" She then hopped off of her own bathing chair, and rushed over towards the pool's edge, her eyes gleaming at the ripples that stirred within it now.

She then watched as Applejack was now attempting to do a flip, her blonde mane shining within the sunshine's gaze.

Fluttershy didn't want to interrupt anything, but she knew she had to make an appearance someday...

"U-Um e-excuse me?" Fluttershy then calmly began, making Applejack instantly lose balance and suddenly perform a bellyflop into the water, making Fluttershy squeal with sudden terror. "O-OH MY GOSH!.. I-I'M S-SO SORRY!" Fluttershy shrieked, as Applejack resurfaced, spluttering madly.

"W-What the hay?" Applejack then demanded at what caused her error, but RainbowDash and PinkiePie just stared at her.

"WHOA!... Applejack! You did an immense bellyflop and all you have to say about it is, 'what the hay!?' AMAZING!" PinkiePie suddenly pointed out, making Applejack just flatten her ears with sudden appreciation and embarrassment.

"W-What? W-Well... I-I didn't... I mean..." Applejack then turned to Fluttershy. "What do you want Fluttershy?" A small irritable look had now formed within her eyes, making Fluttershy feel unworthy now of joining in on their little game.

"Yeah whats up?" Dash also asked, a bit annoyed herself, even though she hadn't been the one to fall into the pool while doing a bellyflop...

Pinkie on the other hoof still had an awe stricken look in her eyes at what she had just witnessed.

"I-I... I was just wondering if I-I...I-" Fluttershy trailed off as usual, her voice fading to nothing but a squeal as she sat by the pool's edge, her pink mane flowing down into the water.

"To what, play with us?" Rainbow then finished her suggestion, making her nod ever so slowly.

"WELL OF COURSE YOU CAN JOIN!" Pinkie next then exploded, throwing her hooves up and out of the water. This made Fluttershy perk her ears up. "R-Really?"

"Of course sugarcube!" Applejack answered with a wink.

Fluttershy then smiled as she stepped lightly into the pool. "I-It's quite cold" She told the others, but Rainbow just shrugged. "You'll get used to it"

And with that, Fluttershy smiled yet again...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and get to the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Please do enjoy! Sorry for the long wait :) Review if you like! ^^**

* * *

Princess Luna headed for the pantry as Discord now left the scene. Celestia was still rolling her eyes at Discord's stupid sarcastic answer at what he had wanted for lunch, yet all in all it was quite pleasing to have quite a laugh or two around the house...

Luna opened the pantry slide-door with her blue-colored ailcorn aura. She then pondered on what everypony's choices for lunch were again. She leaned her head out of the door for a moment and nodded at Celestia's awaiting figure. "W-What were the orders again, Celestia?" Luna asked, making Celestia quickly pick up her notepad again with her own aura.

"Hmm let's see... Applejack, RainbowDash, and PinkiePie wanted sandwiches... How about we start with their orders?" Celestia suggested easily, as she studied the remaining orders that looked slightly more complicated and longer to make.. Fluttershy's yogurt however seemed quite simple as well but she insisted with the sandwiches anyways...

"First off, grab the bread if you will dear sister" Celestia then finally informed the awaiting Luna.

Celestia watched as Luna's head only nodded before disappearing back into the pantry. Moments later though she then reappeared with the bread and some other assorted toppings like ham and cheese.

Meanwhile, Discord now strutted into the living room with a dull expression plastered onto his face. He then began muttering to himself. "AUGH!... Them Princesses have to always be so formal!... Where's the fun in things?" Discord then though dropped the situation and was about to sink down onto the couch to watch some TV when he suddenly noticed... Spike?

Discord cocked his head to one side.

"S-Spike? Why in all of Equestria are you in here and not outside with all of your little pony friends?" Discord questioned with a small look, bewildered at however the dragon could find inside quite appealing while on vacation.

Spike hardly even though looked up from the large centered flat screen TV. His claws poked at the buttons from on the remote as he spoke, making him look very bored...

"Well... I decided to stay inside... one, Twilight and her friends all have each other to play with and besides... I couldn't pick a decent bathing suit... or.. trunk" Spike muttered, his eyes never leaving the continuously switching channels that flicked from within the TV's screen.

Discord pondered for a moment before slouching down onto the couch next to the baby dragon.

"Well... I guess you have a reasonable point my dear friend, but must I say that I too am not a pony? And I still went outside and enjoyed the lovely sun's rays and cooling breezes" Discord pointed out, giving Spike a nudge. Truthfully all Discord wanted was to have the TV all for himself, and for Spike to just make up his mind on going outside.

This fortunately grasped Spike's attention at this statement. "Hmm.. Guess your right Discord. Never thought of it that way" Spike nodded and after a few more ponderous moments, he then jumped off the couch with a renewed expression.

"A-And you know what? I-I can enjoy the sun's rays just as much as anypony here!... Twilight might even wanna finally spend some time with me!" Spike hopefully spoke his feelings aloud about Twilight being with Cadance all the while they got here.

Discord only gave a fake smile. "That's lovely! Now, run along upstairs and pick something suitable out... GET IT!? 'suit'able? Huah!Huah! I crack myself up!" Discord laughed a bit at his own joke before grabbing the remote, while Spike just clustered upstairs hurriedly.

* * *

Applejack broke the surface again, whipping her wet blonde mane out of her face as she did so. Her eyes then scanned the waters unmovable surface as she searched for any sign of her opponents at the moment.

Applejack and PinkiePie at the moment were on a team, while Rainbow and Fluttershy were on another team for collecting the most pool-diving-toys. Applejack had already found five, and there were about sixteen in all sitting around in the bottom of this large pool.

As Applejack sat and tried to reclaim her breath, the waters suddenly then broke from on the far side of the pool, revealing RainbowDash. In her mouth hung many pool toys, though Applejack couldn't exactly figure out the exact number of them. She estimated about seven though as Dash suddenly casted her a glance before diving back under water.

Next PinkiePie suddenly popped up, her wet pink mane, sticking to her neck and shoulders as she appeared. "I need more toys!" Pinkie screeched before exploding back under the water's surface, her pink form still visible from above.

_...Wonder how Fluttershy's doing..._

Applejack then finally took her own gulp of breath and dove back underwater. At first her vision was quite blurry and her eyes stung for a long never-ending moment but then her eyes finally adjusted and she could see more clearly without them burning as badly all the while.

From her view Dash was just lurking forward for another pool toy that Pinkie was heading for, snatching it up on her first attempt, making Pinkie just give the pegasus a glare.

Applejack then turned her head to the glistening pool floor and quickly spotted about two more toys just ominously laying at the bottom. She quickly kicked her hooves forward and found herself next to the first toy. She quickly bit down onto it and stuffed it into her already-overflowing jaws before continuing to the next one.

She then though was suddenly overcome by a swimming Pinkie, who quickly clenched the toy into her jaws first. The two then met eye to eye before floating back to the surface.

With a gasp Applejack exploded with her partner Pinkie at her side, RainbowDash and Fluttershy popping up just seconds later from afar.

"Ok! I think that-zzz about all-zzz of them!" Pinkie tried to speak through her mouthful of pool toys.

Rainbow held her head high as she swam to the small ledge with her friends, her numerous amounts of toys overwhelming her mouth. She then though turned to get a glimpse of her partner, Fluttershy's catch, to see only... ONE TOY hanging from her jaws!

Rainbow twitched before spitting her toys onto the side of the pool deck, her eyes quickly turning upon Fluttershy. "What the heck do you call that Fluttershy!?"

Pinkie was still setting her own catch down as she turned to suddenly see what had quickly upset Rainbow in a flash.

"What's wrong Dashers?" Pinkie asked, swimming over from the ledge to her enraged friend.

Fluttershy only dipped her head slightly underwater, her eyes closing as she felt the sudden shame quickly engulf her.

"I-I... U-Um..."

"YEAH!?" Rainbow pressed, kicking her back legs out as she continued to stay afloat while she talked.

Pinkie just looked at Rainbow though. "W-Whats wrong?" She repeated, making Dash just give her a small glare. "...F-Fluttershy only got ONE out of sixteen pool toys!" Rainbow pointed out with an annoyed huff. Pinkie just tipped her head to one side though. "W-Well... That's a big deal for Fluttershy! I'd say that's pretty good for her!" PinkiePie slowly questioned.

"FOR HER maybe!" Rainbow turned away now, not wanting to much talk to Pinkie anymore, much less Fluttershy at all.

Pinkie only continued trying to stay afloat as she looked at her friend.

_..What?_

Suddenly though Applejack came swimming over to uprising yells suddenly, her ears pricked forward and her eyes serious. "What's wrong Pinkie?" she asked, looking at the miserable Fluttershy at the moment.

Pinkie was about to explain when Fluttershy surprisingly spoke up for herself. "I-I... I'm j-just not very good a-at games..." Fluttershy admitted, flattening her ears.

Applejack just only stared at her, and her one hanging toy from her jaws. "Y-You only caught one?" She too, questioned, a bit shocked.

Rainbow at this point suddenly came thrashing back over, her mane dripping and her teeth clenched. "Oh yeah, that's really gonna help us win Fluttershy!" Rainbow mocked, making Applejack send her an intense glare.

"Oh so that's what this is about!?" Applejack snarled, getting into Rainbow's face now. Dash only stood her ground though and glared back into the earth pony's eyes making Fluttershy just give a small squeal of terror.

Pinkie on the other hoof just finally narrowed her eyes at the two. "Q-Quit it! Stop it you two! ...Your ruining this for me, and Fluttershy!" Pinkie swam over to the two mares and pushed them apart, causing the two to float a few distances away.

Applejack though wouldn't drop it. "PinkiePie, this is nothing but Rainbow's doings! Fluttershy is perfectly fine with... one toy" Applejack tried to explain but Dash quickly began running her mouth as well. "No way! If Fluttershy wasn't such a bad player, I wouldn't be acting like this!"

Pinkie though just also began quarreling, her own eyes turning into a vicious glare at her two fighting friends. "yeah? Well you two had agreed to let Fluttershy play with us at the start! And I also think that you two should grow up for once and start acting like real friends! Maybe you'd actually like each other if you'd give each other one solid chance! And maybe-"

"Well I think-!"

"Well this isn't-!"

"QUIET!" Fluttershy suddenly raised her voice, causing for everypony to drop the quarreling. All eyes turned to the shy yellow pegasus that floated within the water's ripples. Anypony at the moment could see that she was about to burst into tears.

"M-M-Maybe I just shouldn't play with you all anymore..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Was everypony's first reaction to these words.

"Y-yes... I can just go sit with Rarity again... n-nothing wrong with that now is there?" Fluttershy suggested, though she could feel her resentful, reluctant emotions throbbing at her at the moment.

"N-No way Fluttershy!" Rainbow objected next, making Applejack just send her another vicious glare. "This is all your fault!"

Rainbow for once at this point looked a bit taken aback at her actions. "N-No?... Look I just... Well... SHE GOT ONLY ONE POOL TOY!" Rainbow pointed out, slightly shrinking back though at Applejack's continuously strong tone.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The familiar voice of Princess Cadance suddenly split the air, causing all ponies to freeze... even Fluttershy.

Finally though PinkiePie turned to meet the Princess's gaze, her eyes narrowed. "Uh..." Pinkie couldn't find the right words before Cadance started again. "Are you all fighting!?" Cadance questioned demandingly, sending each pony a look.

Nopony dared to answer her, and after a long silent pause, Twilight finally also got out of her own tanning chair, agitation pricking her at how Cadance had to get up over this nonsense.

"RainbowDash? Applejack?... PinkiePie!?" Twilight spoke her friends' names aloud as if she didn't even know them at all.

Fluttershy just sat and stared at her own reflection at the moment, shame piercing her.

_T-This is all my fault!... I-If only I could just... O-Oh..._

She finally parted her jaws slightly, letting the pool toy slip from her mouth and plop back into the water, sinking to it's depths.

"I want you all to go ahead and dry off!... Maybe you all should just spend the rest of the day inside..." Cadance then suddenly spoke, her voice never losing it's firmness.

At this, PinkiePie couldn't help but sob slightly, causing Applejack to give a sorrowful look at her friend.

"NOW!" Cadance pushed as nopony showed no sign of movement.

After a long moment though, all four of them began swimming to the pool's edge, each hanging their head low.

Sadness pricked at Pinkie, guilt pricked at Rainbow, annoyance pricked at Applejack, and shame pricked at Fluttershy.

Rarity was now sitting up from her tanning, her heart-shaped glasses pulled off at the moment as she watched her friends punishment take place. "Oh... What's happeneing dears?" Rarity asked as they clambered onto the deck. Nopony even lifted their eyes to her though.

_Oh my!... I-Is Fluttershy also not allowed to get back into the pool?_

Stunned from her friends' behavior she then calmly slunk back into her chair, bewilderment and sorrow flowing through her now.

Twilight on the other hoof thought that Cadance's punishment was very thoughtful.

_Why can't we all just get along?.. I mean, this is a time for bonding!... We're on vacation!_

Twilight wouldn't let this nonsense get between her everlasting vacation time, so she then gave Cadance a small nudge. "..How about we sit back down now Cadance" She advised, getting a more grateful look from her sister-in-law. "Sure thing Twilight"

The two alicorns were just reaching their tanning chairs when suddenly the door that led to the living room swung open, revealing Spike.

"Alright!" Came a small shout from the baby dragon as he zipped onto the deck, his small legs pounding the wooden floor.

Twilight couldn't help but chuckle and smile at her little assistant's appearance. "Well I guess Spike finally decided to come outside" Twilight giggled, causing Princess Cadance to just beam as her gaze followed the dragon.

Fluttershy couldn't help but jump slightly and squeal from Spike's sudden rush as he passed by. With her pink mane still dripping and her ears still flat, she watched silently as the baby dragon gleefully leaped into the pool creating a well-sized splash while at it.

Suddenly though Rarity's calm and soothing voice then hit her. "Honey, here, take a towel, your soaked to the bone darling" Fluttershy turned to see Rarity holding out a towel with her unicorn magical aura. Fluttershy smiled gratefully at her friend's generosity before taking the towel within her jaws next.

On the other hoof, RainbowDash's gaze lingered upon the two friends. Her bangs were hanging low over her forehead now because of how soaked she was at the moment. A cold breeze was even beginning to nip at her bare skin as well, but she didn't really care.

Dash felt like apologizing to Fluttershy at the moment with the dread she could feel from within her but she didn't know how to start it. When it usually came to things Rainbow was pretty bad at them.

Another splash suddenly caught Rainbow's attention next as Spike hurtled into the water yet again while doing a canon ball this time. "WOOO!" The dragon screamed before disrupting the water's stillness again.

A hint of jealousy sparked Rainbow for a split second at how much fun Spike was having when suddenly something warm and comforting brushed against Dash's side. She turned her head to see Pinkie holding out a towel with her jaws.

Rainbow smiled slowly before accepting it, wrapping the blanket-like item around her wings and backside.

"...Your welcome Dashers..." Pinkie then broke the uneasy silence, making Rainbow give her friend a grateful nod.

The two then joined Applejack on the small wooden steps that led to the kitchen doorway, all three of them still damp and wet-dripping.

As Rainbow sat beside Pinkie, she couldn't miss the small look that Applejack was casting her from the corner of her eye. Rainbow only tried to ignore it though and lowered her head slightly.

"...So... What do you wanna do when we go inside?" Pinkie asked after a long pause. The sun shone brightly within the mixing blue colors of the pool and completely bathed the high wooden deck with heat. Bugs and crickets could be heard, swarming or calling from out in the marshes over near the balcony of the deck. (which wraps around the house creating a long wrapping deck)

Applejack finally shrugged in reply. Her thoughts and gaze was still focused on Fluttershy. It was sad to think that all Fluttershy had wanted was to play with the small trio and in the end was thrown out as a castaway...

Fluttershy now sat with Rarity, drying herself off slowly as she chatted to her bestest friend within the mane 6. You could just hear them now... "Yes darling, but having a tanline makes you look more professionally luxurious" Rarity was replying to one of Fluttershy's many questions on why the white unicorn liked to dwell within the sun's harmful rays for so many hours.

"...Maybe later we could try going on a bike ride?" Pinkie advised as she ran her towel along one of her fronthooves, drying and collecting droplets of water as she went.

Rainbow's ears slightly pricked at this. "B-Bike ride?" She questioned, sounding fairly amused.

Pinkie's eyes gathered a hint of their spark again as she quickly began explaining this to her confused friend. "Well Twilight told me on the way down that Princess Luna had paid for some Kiawah Island bikes. They're loaned to anypony who wants them and pays for them while they're staying here!" Pinkie detailed her knowings of the bikes, causing Rainbow's eyes to widen slightly as she gave a small enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, I didn't you see the bike trails all along the neighborhoods as we came down here?" Applejack questioned next.

Rainbow was about to retort to this but found that Applejack's tone was actually calm and non-challenging like Dash would of thought it would have been. Unsure whether she'd get teased by her answer Rainbow slowly shook her head but Applejack just went on. "Oh well you get to ride within the outer parts of this jungle-like forested place, what with all the trees and many willows hanging about, it seems really cool" Applejack explained, making Pinkie suddenly add something to it as well. "Yeah! We can also ride our bikes on the beach!" Pinkie spoke cheerfully and yet rather loudly, causing for Princess Cadance's head to raise slightly from where she sat on the far opposite side of the deck.

Rainbow gaze Pinkie a small look to lower her tone before replying. "Well does everypony else wanna go tonight? The Princesses might have another big meal planned for us tonight" Dash questioned thoughtfully making Applejack nod in agreement, her wet forelock still slightly dripping with water.

"Well we'll just have to see" Pinkie then shrugged, when suddenly the kitchen door from behind them squeaked open, nearly skimming their backs at how close the stairs were to the door.

All three ponies moved a step down as they all turned their attention to Princess Luna's sudden appearance.

"Greetings, thy lunch is ready" Luna informed with a nod before raising her voice higher for the rest of the ponies to hear. "Lunch is ready!" She then held the door opened for the oncoming ponies with her indigo alicorn aura.

"Yay!" Pinkie squealed as she leaped to her hooves and trotted happily into the house, the other two at her heels.

Rarity and Fluttershy were the next two ponies to raise their heads at this. "Oh finally! I couldn't possibly wait another minute for my food, come Fluttershy" Rarity spoke as she finally lifted herself out of her chair and began gallantly heading for the door.

"O-Oh ok..." Was all Fluttershy had to say as she followed her friend to the stairs.

"That's us" Princess Cadance next nudged Twilight as the lavender alicorn was too enthralled by her book she was reading at the moment to clearly hear what Luna had had to say.

"Oh sorry, I was just getting to the part where the two ponies' best friend admits to having murdered their other friend and-..." Twilight paused before giving a small embarrassed smile. "Sorry... It's a r-really good book" She then finished as Cadance only gave her a small impressed smile. "Oh it's fine" Cadance then replied, as she got to her hooves now.

Twilight then set her book aside and joined her sister-in-law, quickly noticing Spike's nonstop play and calling to her assistant and friend. "Come on Spike, come get lunch!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait... But I really must say that this chapter is one of my favorites, just seeing the change of emotion within each pony and the bondingship that is overwhelming them ^^ Please review if you'd like to read more c:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Please review if you have the chance, it would make me really appreciative and more confident in continuing this story :) Please tell me how I'm doing so I can fix my flaws at things or even a compliment would be nice... ^^**

* * *

PinkiePie flew into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch's plate that sat aside the others from on the sleek granite countertop. Glee was filling the air yet again as everypony crowded into the kitchen now, the smell of chlorine and Discord's burnt toast filling the air along with some other mixed food scents.

Fluttershy simply just grabbed her yogurt, turned, and just trotted back out the door heading for an outside table. Rarity only followed with her food, her unicorn magic holding it for her as she headed for the same table that Fluttershy was now reaching at the moment.

"Oh isn't it lovely today honey? And this is only day one!" Rarity gave a small squeal as she pointed out the obvious. Fluttershy seated herself in one of the given wooden chairs and nodded and she started opening her yogurt's seal.

Back inside, Pinkie was just turning to lead her own band of friends back out of the door when suddenly Cadance stopped her at the door frame's entrance.

"Pinkie, what did I tell you, RainbowDash, and Applejack?" Cadance questioned, giving the pink party pony a look of sympathy and yet firmness.

Pinkie's jaw was slightly agape as Rainbow just bumped into her next, without warning. "Ow! Hey Pinks, can you hurry up and move, I-" Dash stopped dead in her words though when she spotted Cadance blocking their way.

Pinkie only turned to give Rainbow a look of regret before heading the to kitchen table simply, her ears slightly drooping.

Applejack was now trotting along wit her own lunch in her jaws as she quickly spotted Cadance and rerouted. Rainbow though only couldn't help but press the matter.

"B-But what about Fluttershy? Didn't you also tell Fluttershy to stay inside too?" Dash questioned with a hint of annoyance in her tone at Cadance's stubborn actions.

Cadance's expression never faltered, her gaze still intimidatingly holding. "Well Fluttershy wasn't the one making a fuss and arguing now was she?" Cadance concluded, before grabbing her own food and simply trotting back outside onto the deck, Twilight at her heels. Before Twilight completely followed her sister in law though she couldn't help but give Rainbow and the other two a look of disapproval before closing the door behind her with her alicorn aura.

Silence pierced the kitchen for a few split seconds before Princess Celestia spoke up from where she stood at the base of the kitchen counter.

"So... what did you three do to deserve this punishment?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised at what she had just witnessed. Luna only sat at the bar eating her own meal as her gaze flickered from each of the three, as if saying she too was wondering the same thing.

Rainbow only trudged t the kitchen table with her sandwich, not feeling like answering the Princess as her agitation grew at the moment. Applejack though then answered, her voice lowered and quite sharp. "Well it happened while we were in the pool just about half an hour ago... We were playing a game and-" Applejack was suddenly cut off by Luna though her voice taut and firm. "A game? Is that all?"

Applejack huffed slightly from being interrupted before nodding and continuing. "Yes well that's not the point. Fluttershy had wanted to play with us and... so... we let her join in and well... err..." She paused. "Let's just say she's not good at games" Applejack shrugged, turning her attention to her own sandwich now.

Pinkie nodded, looking up finally from eating, her mouth full, with crumbs speckled all around her mouth.

"I see..." Celestia pointed out as she took a cloth and began whipping the remains of crumbs from on the counter and into the sink with her aura.

Rainbow sat dully at the table, one hoof playing with her cup while showing no sign of attempting to eat her sandwich at any moment. Pinkie just went ahead and bent back down to finish off her crust of her sandwich in silence.

"I mean... It was just a game I know but-" Applejack began again but was suddenly cut off by Discord's chaotic tone which split the air without any notice.

"Do I smell my burnt toast in there?" Discord came strutting into the kitchen suddenly, his two arms behind his back and his eyebrows raised with expectation.

"Why yes, it is" Celestia greeted Discord with a small nod before handing Discord his plate with her yellowish aura, her smile only fading afterwards.

Luna didn't even look up at Discord's entrance, she was still focused on what Applejack had been wanting to say.

Discord bent his long neck slightly to get a whiff of his toast before giving a small smile. "Well you got the smell right" he joked, making Celestia roll her eyes. He then headed for the fridge to get some butter for it, leaving for Celestia to continue with Applejack finally now. "Hmm... Well what do you three plan doing now? You've already acted badly, and this is only day one... I expected better" Celestia pointed out, making Applejack lower her head and Pinkie give an sorrowful look.

Discord though suddenly poked his head from out of the fridge and at what he was doing. "Did I just hear that you three have Already acted badly?" Discord gave a small grin as he slammed the refrigerator door now, forgetting his butter completely.

Rainbow only turned her head more away from Discord's direction in reply and the other two just continued eating, ignoring the ignorant Dragonequeous.

"My my, what a surprise! Isn't this a laugh!" Discord scoffed playfully as he neared the kitchen table, taking a seat just opposite from Pinkie Pie.

Applejack only gave Discord a glare for seating himself at the table with them, knowing something was bound to happen.

Suddenly Princess Luna then spoke, excusing herself from the bar and trotting to the sink to rinse her plate off. "Well it was delightful sister, but I think I'm going to join Princess Cadance and Twilight outside now" Luna suggested thoughtfully, nodding to her sister before slowly making her way calmly upstairs to her and Celestia's room to get a suit on.

PinkiePie's gaze never left Luna until she could be unseen from the spiraling staircase that led to the second floor, jealousy and disappointment flaring inside of the pink party pony.

She sighed. "Oh I wish we hadn't have started that fight... it really wasn't a big deal" Pinkie frowned.

"Yeah..." Applejack agreed.

Pinkie waited before nudging Rainbow for her own agreement. "O-Oh, yeah, me too" Dash finally remarked, guilt still pricking her.

Discord only gave a sneer. "Well sounds like you three will be spending the rest of the day inside!... With me!" Discord pointed out quite deviously.

This made Rainbow suddenly spill her drink that she was continuously playing with, and it made Applejack slightly start to gag from on a bite of her sandwich.

Pinkie only blinked at Discord with an unamused expression.

Her eyes then darted to Discord's untouched piece of toast "...You gonna eat that?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :D I'll try to post more soon! I'd also love a review! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Do enjoy! I know it's long but we're only still on day 1 ^^ Tell me what you think please**

* * *

Twilight mouthed the words she read from on the pages of her enthralling book, her eyes swiftly moving from sentence to sentence. She didn't know how long she was reading when suddenly a small grunt sounded from the pool's edge.

Twilight finally now lowered her book from her face and quickly spotted Spike, clambering out onto the deck now, his teeth chattering from the slight chilly breeze that was flowing within the hot summer air.

"S-Spike? Are you JUST now getting out? Didn't you already eat your lunch?" Twilight interrogated the baby dragon as he crabstepped over to her chair from the burning wooden deck floor that met his feet.

"Uh... err... w-well" Twilight handed Spike a towel as he tried to explain himself. he then finally answered. "No?..." He sighed. "but I wasn't hungry Twilight! Honest!"

"I don't care if you were hungry or not Spike, i told you to go get something to eat!" Twilight objected with a small look. Spike only gave a small sheepish smile as he now sat on the end of Twilight's tanning chair.

Twilight then rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend before casting her gaze at Cadance. The Crystal princess had dozed off during her tanning and was now snoozing silently, her head erecting at the sun and her body laid out to welcome the sun's rays.

Twilight only smiled at her sister-in-law's quiet and gentle peace at the moment before picking up her book again, but before she even had the chance to read the first two words, the door that led into the living-room opened and out came Princess Luna in a navy blue bikini, her star-flowing mane piercing the sun's rays, making her look ever so stunning.

Twilight instantly leaped from her chair, almost throwing Spike off and onto the hot wooden floor.

"Princess Luna! How nice of you to join us!" Twilight greeted happily. Luna nodded as she strutted over to the overjoyed lavender alicorn. "Tis a joy to come and spend time with you Twilight..." She then gave a small hearty chuckle once her gaze rested upon Cadance. "Looks relaxing" she mused before pulling up another tanning chair from within the shaded sidelines of the deck that led back into an outdoor bathroom and supply room.

Just a few lengths away though were Rarity and Fluttershy, finally finishing their meal together.

"Well this was ever so delightful but I must say I'm feeling kind of sweaty all of a sudden" rarity began fanning herself with one of her napkins, her already-darkened-tanned skin beginning to finally hurt now.

"O-Oh dear! M-maybe you should go i-inside?" Fluttershy suggested.

Rarity though wouldn't have it. "Nonsense! And give this beautiful day away darling? No, no, no, no... I shall only replenish myself with a slight spray-down of sunscreen so I won't feel as burnt as I do now" Rarity advised, heading for the door to go and get some.

Fluttershy only stayed at her table, picking up her yogurt cup and scrapping the remains of the yogurt with her spoon to enjoy one last gulp.

Meanwhile back inside, PinkiePie now finally stood from her chair, stretching for a moment before heading for the sink to rinse her plate off. "Come on girls, let's go find something to do"

Rainbow and Applejack both just more slowly followed Pinkie's lead, the two still feeling a bit down about not getting the opportunity to get back into the wonderful pool's depths... Though Pinkie was just continuing to look on the bright side of things. Suddenly though a door was heard from in the living room and no sooner did Rarity appear at the kitchen's entrance.

"Oh there it is" Rarity spoke to herself as she grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from on the kitchen counter before heading back outside.

Rainbow stared after the white unicorn in jealousy yet again, peering out of the glass-windowed door to spot Cadance suddenly just enjoying the day's beauty. Dash curled her lips slightly at this when suddenly Pinkie came bouncing up to her and nudged her. "Come on Dashers"

Rainbow only looked at her. "W-What? What are we doing then?"

"Hmm... haven't decided on that yet" Was all Pinkie replied.

"Oh PONIES! Don't forget me!" Discord was just finishing his own lunch, having eaten his own burnt toast and not giving it to Pinkie in the first place.

Applejack snorted. "Nope we're all here. Didn't forget a soul" Applejack sarcastically pointed out before heading into the foyer, followed by the other two.

The three could just hear Discord getting up from his eat to follow them.

"Wait for me, little ponies! HuaHua!" Discord's chuckle sounded madly from in the kitchen next, making every pony freeze with panic.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do? I don't wanna get stuck with Discord all day" Applejack pointed out.

Rainbow pondered hurriedly for a moment before answering. "Quick! Just Follow me!" Dash blurted before rushing down the halls, her mane flying and her hooves pounding the ground.

Pinkie gave Applejack a look before following her friend, with Applejack at her heels.

Rainbow at first led the three into their bedroom and then to the back-way-door that led upstairs. "Come on!" Dash's urgent call sounded as she now took flight, her wings flapping furiously.

Applejack couldn't help but glance back once to see Discord finally strutting around the corner of the kitchen and into the foyer, bewilderment sparking his eyes like lightning before he understood what was going on.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play!?" Discord called from down the hall before he too started charging for their room.

Applejack gasped. "He's coming!"

Pinkie quickly took action and slammed the door shut, flipping the lock while at it. "Hurry you guys, it won't hold him for long!" Pinkie remarked, turning back to the hovering Dash for their next step.

Rainbow only nodded at the door that led upstairs, her magenta eyes filled with urgent panic and yet they also withheld a spark of humor and excitement.

Pinkie couldn't help but slip a smile at seeing this, for she knew that this was turning out to be a fun game. The three were all silent and having a small moment when suddenly a bang sounded at the door. "Oh ponies! You DO know I'm the master of chaos right? Or have you forgotten?" The muffled tone of Discord sounded at the door, making each mare in the room jump slightly.

The lock was now beginning to lift up from the door, causing Pinkie to give a small squeal as she darted upstairs, followed by the other two.

"Hurry!" Applejack's slang accent sounded.

"Move!" Rainbow's then came.

"I'm going!" The three mares all clamored up the stairs that rounded two corners before finally reached the top, where... DISCORD awaited them!?

All three mares gasp at his sly appearance, before just narrowing their eyes.

Discord though was spasming with laughter as he greeted the three mares' faces. "Y-Y...Y-You should see the look on your faces!" Discord spoke through outbursts of laughter.

Rainbow only rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah"

Applejack just sighed. "Whatever..."

Pinkie though was still quite shocked. "H-How did you get up here before us?" She questioned in bewilderment.

Discord finally now began calming down now, tears ebbing in his eyes from his thorough laughing. "W-Well of course, did you not recall my words downstairs? I am the Master Of Chaos! But it looks like you ponies had forgotten that! Huahuahua! ... Well I guess My revenge on being thrown from the roof, has been fulfilled I guess, huahua!" Discord scoffed with laughter.

Pinkie's ears only drooped at this... "Oh... that sucks"

* * *

**Please tell me How I'm doing so I can continue writing ^^ It would give me more confidence :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Do enjoy! Please keep reading as I make more along the way! ^^ And I'd love some more reviews**

* * *

Dusk was now setting out over the marshes in the horizon. Occasional geese and seagulls would fly over head and you could hear the chimmings of the insects and bugs within the forests' trees and undergrowth on either sides of the large house...

Twilight slowly blinked open her eyes, the usual abstracting sunlit rays now replaced with cooling shadows now laid upon her outstretched figure.

The pool was calm, no splashing could be heard from it any longer. A soft breeze rustled the reeds an cattails within the marshes below the balcony-deck, and darkened clouds were uneasily making themselves seen from in the long outstretching horizon.

Twilight finally found the strength to sit up, a yawn overtaking her while at it. She then looked around, scanning the beautiful nature and wildlife that could be seen from her position at the moment. Large cranes stood stiffly within the shallow ends of the lengthened lake just beyond the marshes and seagulls and other birds could be seen flying sky-high within the sunset's distance.

Twilight then looked around at her friends, noticing how Cadance's eyelids were just barely awake, though princess Luna's was not. She had supposedly fallen asleep, much like Cadance had done earlier within the day's hour.

Cadance ever so slowly shifted her gaze towards Twilight, and then finally sat up. "Oh Twilight, your awake too?" She asked, her eyes quickly brightening now.

Twilight smiled before nodding, she then slid her gaze passed Cadance towards the center of the deck, and more closer to the kitchen door and windows to see Rarity and Fluttershy, half asleep in their own chairs, though from time to time you could just hear a small conversation still continuously going from the two .. Spike was no where to be seen.

"Oh what a day it's been... I could never be happier" Cadance then quietly remarked, her gaze shifting out to the lovely sunset.

Twilight nodded before looking back over her shoulder at the slightly stirring Luna.

She then turned her attention back to Cadance. "So... any ideas on dinner tonight?" Twilight asked questionably, thinking of the others now and how they'd soon start getting hungry.

Cadance paused, dwelling on this thought for a moment before shaking her head. "...mmm nothing in particular" She replied earnestly.

Twilight nodded before Cadance started again. "Well I wonder how the others have been doing all this time..." Her voice suddenly dropped, making Twilight tip her head to one side. "What do you mean? Who? Princess Celestia?"

"No, Your friends... D-Do you think I was too harsh on them? I was only trying to make them see reason..." Cadance confessed sadly. Twilight only gave her sister-in-law a sympathetic look. "I'm sure they're fine, hey you had to get on them like three times... That's quite enough if you ask me" Twilight explained, making Cadance just give a weak smile.

A small moan suddenly came from behind Twilight, telling her that Luna was finally stirring.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead inside and take my shower" Twilight suggested, getting up from her chair now and grabbing her book with her magic.

Cadance only watched her go.

The lavender alicorn trotted to the small three-way stairs that led up to the glass door, giving a small greeting to her two friends, Rarity and Fluttershy, as she passed.

As she opened the door that led into the living room, she couldn't help but glance one last time at the beautiful, majestic sunset that seemingly arched never-ending throughout the enlightened skies. Though those darkened clouds that she had seen earlier were also becoming more visible by each minute. She then finally stepped all the way inside and closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone throughout the house.

Quietly she began making her way upstairs, from time to time hearing some voices throughout the house as she went but that was normal to her.

She then abruptly heard Discord's scaldering laugh from somewhere down the hall.

_Ok?..._

She couldn't help but smile though thinking that her friends must be doing something with the master of chaos at the moment... seeming they have nothing much better to do.

As she entered her, and Cadance's room she quickly noticed Spike, lying Cadance's bed, his gaze fixed at the small TV that was set in their room.

Twilight only chuckled, making Spike finally look up from whatever he was watching. "Oh hey Twilight, where's Cadance?" He asked curiously.

Twilight sat her book down on her nightstand before replying. "Still outside with Luna, and just what are you doing?" She asked teasingly.

Spike shied before answering. "W-Well watching TV of course..." he answered, as he flipped the channel a few more times before settling on some pony-boxing.

Twilight only raised an eyebrow at him in bewilderment. "But, why not watch TV downstairs? The TV downstairs is far larger than this one and the couch might even be more comfy" Twilight advised, heading for the luxurious bathroom connected to their room and flipping on the light.

"Well... At first I thought that Discord wanted it so I didn't even bother trying to compete with him, and besides it's more quieter up here than downstairs" Spike explained.

"Well when I came in, I felt like a mouse downstairs because the house had been so quiet" Twilight countered.

Spike shrugged. "Well it wasn't like that earlier..."

"Ok, ok" Twilight chuckled before closing the door. "O-Oh wait, wait! Twilight!" Spike's voice then sounded again, making Twilight open the door yet again. "yes?" she spoke quite irritable.

"What are we having for supper?" Spike asked quickly.

Twilight shrugged. "Cadance said she and the other Princesses haven't decided yet, why? Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Well that and I thought since we don't have anything planned for tonight, Maybe I could volunteer at making my delicious Gem-Soup!" Spike suggested, his heart practically leaping as he spilled his little ambition for the night.

Twilight smiled thoughtfully. "That's very generous of you Spike, but not all ponies like eating gems you know" She informed, making Spike just shrug. "Come on it's delicious! Even you've gotta admit!" He begged, his green sparkling eyes practically pleading themselves.

Twilight then just sighed. "It's up to the other Princesses, not me. Now I've gotta take my shower" Twilight shooed before closing the door again.

* * *

**Anything to comment on? I'd love more reviews, thank you all so much ^^ I'll try to post more chapters soon, but I'm slowing my pace down some from the lack of reviews I'm getting, because I don't know if anyone is really enjoying this story or not. So please do leave a review so that I might continue making this story longer, and also making more great stories in the future! thank you 3**


End file.
